Exposure
by Jenny0305
Summary: Fire and Ice, are words to describe the Swan twins, for one's good girl attitude, the other one is wild and crazy enought to get her parents killed and to be placed in the Witness Protection Program along with her sister. Complete summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

There was lots of snow this weekend so I was stuck at home and had nothing better to do then to watch Gossip Girl Season 1 and write and write away….so this idea hit me. Hope you guys like it! : )

Summary:

Isabella Swan is the responsible sweet loving daughter of Charlie and Renee while her twin sister, Rosalie, is the wild superficial popular girl who gets into trouble to the point were it leads to the death of her parents. What happens now? The orphaned girls are put into the Witness Protection Program, Bella blames Rose for her destroying her life and wants nothing to do with her; at a time were they were supposed to be united, they were hating each other ….but can they really survive the threats of one of the most powerful men in the country when they can't even talk to each other for one minute without wanting to kill each other?

Chapter One: The Introduction to the Swan Family

I lived in Laguna Beach, California with my twin sister, Rosalie and my parents Renee and Charlie Swan. Rosalie and I might be twins but we are completely different when it came to looks and personalities. My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer when people call me Bella; I think Isabella is too formal and too 1800s if you ask me. Anyways I'm 5'4 and slender with long mahogany brown hair that reaches mid-back and big deep chocolate brown eyes while my sister Rosalie, Rose, is tall, beautiful, with a great body, and has wavy blonde hair and big blue oceanic eyes. I get my looks from my dad and Rose gets them from my mother. The only reason you can tell that we're related is by our last name and our constant bickering at each other. We don't get along at all, case closed.

Anyways it's November over here and thankfully it's still warm that's the great thing about California…no winter. I hate the cold. Three years ago, Charlie took us all for Spring vacation to the Poconos, PA (God knows why!?) and it was horrible and freezing and I spent the whole week in the cabin with three pairs of socks and blanket over blanket by the fireplace while everyone else was learning to ski and snowboard and ice skating. So yeah…..I don't like the cold at all and promised myself to stay far, far away from any temperatures below 60.

Well here I am in the patio of our three bedroom house reading one of my favorite books _Forever_ by Judy Blume when I hear giggles coming from the kitchen. Then the sliding door slides open and Rosalie and her best friend, Lauren come out with their arms linked. Lauren was_ almost_ as pretty as Rose; she was almost as tall and slender with straight layered blond hair and green eyes that reminded me of kiwis. She was one of them, one of the popular ones which meant that I would never get along with her either. Lauren was Rose's minion; It was more then obvious that Rosalie was the one who ruled the popular Queen Bees by the way she demanded not asked, by that look she gave you, by the authority vibe she sent out to everyone, she was It, she was the Queen. She was the girl you hated in school, the one who picked on you when you wore the wrong boots or clothes from Wal-Mart, the one who would steal your boyfriend if she was bored, the one who expected you to worship at her feet and if you didn't then that meant that Rosalie would backlash at you, that was my twin sister for you. She was everything I hated in a person.

Lauren cackled as she laughed, she sounded like the evil witch of some movie, I rolled my eyes, I hated Lauren she was so superficial and annoying, she always treating the unpopular people like if they were dogs. The only thing good that came out of the friendship between Rose and her was that she didn't ridicule me because I was Rosalie's sister, that's what I was known as in Laguna Beach High School. Rosalie's sister: the smart quiet one. I wasn't popular at all I preferred to keep to myself but I did have a few close friends, I guess I was what you considered somewhat of a loner. But I didn't mind I liked being alone. I rather spend my time inside of the house reading books then going out partying but that didn't mean I didn't like to have fun because I did, I just wasn't like most teenage girls.

"Bella" called Rosalie smiling like always when she was high. Her being high was a constant thing ever since two years ago; every day she would come with _something_ in her body but I didn't ask questions I could care less "Can you read somewhere else?" she asked. It sounded like a question but it really wasn't it was more like a command. I swear Rose reminds me of

Regina from Mean Girls with her attitude and looks and her accessories of best friends

"I was here first" I told her without even glancing away from my book.

"Oh come on you can read anywhere, Rose and I want to tan and talk about some girly stuff you wouldn't be interested in hearing us blab and blab about boys and make-up" said Lauren in a super fake sweet voice. This happened a lot and it always ended the same way Rosalie and I would begin screaming at each other at the top of our lungs, our parents would find out and we both get grounded. So I decided to be the bigger person and leave this time, only because I was reading one of my favorite parts or else we would be bringing out the gloves.

"Thanks you're such a doll" I heard Lauren say to me again in that super fake voice. I rolled my eyes again and I went upstairs to my room and locked the door so I wouldn't be interrupted again and began reading on my bed again. I finished the book quickly and glanced at my clock it was already 4:30, time to make dinner.

I ran downstairs with my metallic blue I Pod blasting music as loud as possible and began making some Baked Ziti and garlic bread. My mother, Renee owned her own little clothing boutique while my father was a big-time corporate lawyer. Every night, we had dinner together at 6:00 sharp; they tried their best to spend quality time with us knowing that sooner or later, we would leave for college and go on with our lives.

It was finally dinner time and we were all sitting in the dining room table eating quietly. Most of the time our parents would try to force conversations out of us—like asking those same questions parents ask their children every day because they have nothing else to talk about…How are you doing? How was school? Blah, Blah, Blah….Don 't get me wrong now my relationship with my parents was closer then a usual teenager but sometimes there just wasn't anything to say.

The dining room looked pretty fancy there was china and there was a huge dining room table—Italian and it was white marbled and you could seat eight even though it was only us four always. We weren't wealthy but we weren't poor either; we were somewhere in the higher middle class. We owned a beautiful red bricked house with a two door garage and a huge garden out in the front (no thanks to Mom though, she hired someone to do it for her, she wasn't really good with keeping things alive…she was way too eccentric and scatter brained for that). The house had four bedrooms, 2.5 bathrooms, a dining room, a living room, my dad's office, and a huge modern kitchen that was used mostly by me.

"Honey" said my mother in a stern voice to Rosalie "I got a call from your teacher she says you've been skipping her class for a week now."

Rosalie put her fork down with the look on her face like she was expecting this a long time ago "Mom, don't be mad you don't understand that lady is a witch she hates me because I'm popular and beautiful" I rolled my eyes, Rosalie should be an actress she could make up lies faster then I could say I'm Isabella Cullen. "The first day of school she told me that she already knew what type of girl I was. She always discourages me from doing any assignment with her rude behavior towards me, I feel like I can never make her happy"

Charlie snorted, not buying into Rosalie's pathetic excuse. This wasn't the first time or the last time we've gotten a call about Rose behaving badly or skipping school. "Rosalie this isn't the first time this happens you're behavior has changed considerably since you've started high school. I think you need to re-evaluate your goals" said my father. He was about to take a bite of his food when he looked at Rose again "Oh and get yourself a tutor no daughter of mine is going to be failing high school"

I smiled expecting that last comment. Charlie always said that if any daughter of his ever dropped out of school or failed, that he would disown them. Education was very important to him I guess it was because he took his studies seriously and only wanted the best for us.

"Daddy!" said Rosalie trying to maintain composure so she didn't get in even more trouble but I knew sooner or later the real Rose would come out "My goals are perfectly fine" she told them but I could see that she was getting pissed.

"Ok then I'll do it for you" he said after he took a sip of red wine "School is #1 followed by your behavior…."

Rosalie interrupted and the acid in her voice began to leak "My behavior? What are you talking about?"

"You're always stuck to a mirror Rosalie, I had to cancel your credit cards because you buy everything that you see, you're lazy and inconsiderate, and now you're failing!" said Charlie losing patience. All of us except for my sweet erratic mother were impatient.

"Honey" said my mother softly now "Please, try to understand this is only for your best interests"

"Are you done because I just lost my appetite" said Rosalie coldly as she pushed her plate away from her. There she goes ruining it for herself is she had just kept quiet but no Rosalie had a big mouth and a horrible temper, got it from my dad though so I guess who could blame her?

"Yes we are done, but you're not allowed to leave today you will be washing the dishes and tomorrow you'll cook for us. Bella deserves a day off from always cooking especially since she always does what's right. And It better be good, if it's not you're grounded" said Charlie mimicking that exact cold tone Rosalie had used except he had perfected it, bringing it a step further even that I felt myself shiver. I swear If Rosalie was a volcano, she would've erupted already her face was all red and her palms were rolled up into fists—now she was going to be extra bitchy, whoopee for me!

After dinner, I went upstairs and watched some television and did my homework. I was about to go to sleep when I heard something from the backyard, I looked at my window and there was Rosalie escaping as she usually did sometimes. I shook my head repulsed—I knew what she would be doing tonight.

The following morning I was dressed for school and eating some breakfast when Rosalie appeared wearing a way too short denim mini skirt and a pink tank top and a white sweater. She looked tired but she tried hiding it with make-up and that stupid hyper smile which usually meant she was trying to keep appearances to Mom and Dad or she was high or for some odd reason she was actually happy.

"You better not tell anybody" she said as she sat down across from me. I guess she had seen me last night seen her "If you do you'll regret it I swear" she threatened me.

"Don't threaten me druggie!" I snapped back at her, how dare she I wasn't even planning on saying anything I never did, not when she sneaked out to go to some boy's house or when she came home drunk or when she came back high or whatever the hell she consumed.

She slammed her fists in the table "Don't ever call me that again!" and she threw her orange juice straight into my face. I screamed and my mother showed up, her nostrils flared. "I didn't know you were home still" was all that Rosalie could come up with.

Renee scoffed "So when I'm not home you're harassing my little baby! This is the last straw Rosalie Lillian Swan you're grounded until further notice say good-bye to parties, seeing friends, talking on the phone, you're only allowed to only breathe, eat, study, and sleep do you understand that?"

"That's not fair she started it!" said Rosalie furious.

"I don't believe that and I'm starting to think that Bella is everything you will never be. Bella go upstairs and change or you will be late for school" I nodded and walked out of there but I heard one last thing "Give me your car keys have fun taking the bus"

"WHAT??" shrieked Rosalie pissed. The bus was the worst thing that could ever happen to anyone. It was filled of freshmen, annoying ones who would come up to you and try to be your best friend or your boyfriend if you were upperclassmen. They would be throwing papers and some other things I don't even want to think about—luckily my mother drove us to school every morning and in the afternoon I would get a ride from my best friend and Rosalie did the same as well. But now that we were finally seniors, our parents had bought each of us a car for our Seventeenth Birthday.

"Now Rose! I don't have time for this" said my mother sternly.

I smiled as I ran up the stairs _you deserve that!_ I quickly took a two minute shower and put on some jeans and a white tank top and ran downstairs.

"This is all you're fault!" she hissed at me. I ignored her and kept on walking to my black BMW convertible. Rosalie had a red one because that was her favorite color. "You better at least give me a ride"

"Why don't you ask the people who you were with last night" I told her and got into my car leaving her furious. I could see that her mouth was opening so she would probably start yelling at me so I turned up the radio higher and drove out of the driveway.

When I got to school I went first to my locker to put away my book bag and get the books that I would need for my first two blocks then lunch and then two more blocks until school was officially finished. I couldn't wait to graduate I was planning on becoming a secondary teacher and going to UCLA. I already had gotten accepted I applied early and because of all my hard work and determination they even gave me a scholarship.

"You" said some voice but of course I ignored it—I wasn't going to turn around just like the twenty people around me did and then look away feeling like an idiot. If someone wanted to talk to me they would address me by my name I thought to myself "Hello" said a voice now right behind me. I slowly turned around and there was this tall handsome muscular guy wearing a football jersey.

"Um hi" I said slanting my head a little bit to the side. "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah your Rose's sister aren't you" I nodded slowly "Well where is she? I've been looking everywhere for her and she won't answer her phone"

"I have no clue" I simply replied. I didn't know if she was in the bus, or if she had called a friend, or if she just decided to skip and I honestly didn't care

"Hmm" he seemed annoyed "Fine if you see her tell her that I was looking for her"

"Sure…..I'll tell her a guy with a jersey came up to me. I'm sure there are only 20 or so guys in the football team so it shouldn't be that hard for Rose to figure it out"

He smiled at me then and then checked me out, I glanced away to the inside of my locker uncomfortable "Oh right….Greg Johnson" he said after a moment.

"Ok I'll pass the news but I doubt she'll even listen to me" I told him.

He smiled again he kind of looked amused "I see Bella" Now I was the one who smiled he knew my name—usually when her friends came up to me they referred to me as Isabella because that's what Rosalie called me or Rosalie's little sister. At least this guy remembered my preferred name. "It's fine then it was nice to finally meet you though"

"Really?" I arched my eyebrow. That was too weird if you asked me. Rosalie only talked trash about me to everyone so I didn't get why it was so nice to meet me.

"Yes I always wanted to meet Rosalie's twin everyone talks about how different you guys are and they were always right. You both are like fire and ice"

"Uh-huh fire and ice" I nodded agreeing with him it was probably an insult in some level but I felt proud that we were that different. I never wanted to be like Rosalie, ever!

"Yes" he smiled again "I should go then…..it was nice to meet you maybe we'll see each other around bye Bella"

"Bye" That was weird, that was really weird. I shook my head and headed off to my classroom.

It was lunch time in school and I was in the line with my best friend, Angela Webber. Angela has long light brown hair and soft brown eyes; she is one of the sweetest and kindest people I had ever met.

"Your sister came late to first block, she looked furious" said Angela as she took a pizza slice and put it on her plate. I wrinkled my nose as I saw that disgusting pizza slice the cheese looked cold and….just EW. I grabbed a meatball sub at least this looked somewhat appetizing.

I smiled "Good that's what she deserves; she threw a cup of orange juice at me. Renee was still there and grounded her for doing it. It serves her right"

Angela laughed "Well at least it wasn't an apple"

I laughed remembering the funny incident when I was with Angela and her family having a picnic. Angela has two younger twin brothers who are a handful but she loves them with all heart and likes to actually spend time with her siblings. Big shocker there!! Anyways, Angela and I were lying down on a blanket talking when all of a sudden one of the twin's throws a red apple straight at Angela's forehead. It hit her right in the head and left her a huge bump. It was so funny….but poor Ang her head hurt all day.

"I just don't understand why I had to be cursed with her as my sister, what did I do to deserve such a monster?" I said.

"Well next year you both will be going to different college's right? So then you'll never have to spend time with her again just for holidays and the summer break"

"I don't think she could get into college, she'll probably end up going to community college with her bad grades. I don't even know how she's still in the cheerleading team if she's failing almost all of her classes"

"Who knows?" said Angela as she shrugged her shoulders. "I guess because she's captain they don't want her to go, she is one of the best cheerleaders at least that's what I hear. Everyone loves her, because of Rose they make it to the nationals every year."

"I hate people that think just because they're popular that the rules can bend towards them. If you or I were failing our classes we would've been kicked out of the cheerleading squad in a split second."

"You're right about that" said Angela quietly. "You know I still think that you should talk to your parents about her, every day she gets worse. There's talk around the school that your sister is hanging out with a really bad crowd"

"She always hanged out with them" I pointed out. Rose had always hung out with the popular kids who got high and partied all the time and thought they owned the damn planet. That's who she was….hell she was the leader of them.

"No I mean a worse crowd" she looked around and whispered "like drug dealers and stuff"

"What?" Now that was a surprise she was stupider then I thought "Wow…but she doesn't sell right?" She shrugged her shoulders "She's always getting herself into trouble, she needs a healthy dose of fear, she can be so stupid sometimes." I said shaking my head in disgust.

"But how about if something happens to her?"

"That's not my problem" I said. There was a small part of me that feared that she would get herself into danger but I wouldn't let that part slide out. Rose could take care of herself and even if I found the courage, or even felt like helping her out, she would probably murder me anyways for getting into her business.

"I don't even believe that one, you both might hate each other but you both are still sisters there has to be some love there. Remember when you both used to be close" We both paid for our foods and walked over to our usual table which was in the back of the cafeteria near the windows.

"Yeah in elementary school then she changed completely too some superficial skank Barbie doll"

"I guess a lot of people lose who they are when they want to be popular" said Angela as she bit her pizza "We're the only few who actually stayed true to ourselves"

I smiled "Exactly why you're my best friend Angela"

Then Angela's face expression changed and she opened her eyes wider like if pointing to behind me. So I turned around again and there was Rosalie with that guy…..I think his name was Greg they were coming this way. Greg waved to me and went to sit at another table pretty close to ours. He quickly began making conversation with that table as if he knew them for years, he must really be popular. The girls in the table were all smiling at him while the boys were quickly paying attention to whatever he was telling them.

"Bella" said Rosalie icily "I need to ask you something"

"Which is?" I asked annoyed. If she was going to ask me for a ride, she was wasting her time because I was definitely going to say no.

Rose looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but next to me but slowly she sat down next to me "Greg things your cute for some reason and wants me to invite you to a party he's having this weekend. So what do you say?"

"What?" asked Angela surprised "He's in the football team Bella"

"Is this a joke?" I asked Rosalie.

"Trust me I would love it to be a joke but he seemed pretty serious" said Rosalie as she stole the animal crackers from my tray "Don't worry he's not going to rape you or anything I would never let him do that"

Wow. Double Wow. Rosalie would protect me from her friend Greg and Greg was interested in plain me. I looked at him, he was cute he had dirty blonde hair and bluish green eyes that reminded me of the Caribbean ocean.

"Um hello I have people to see…." said Rosalie in that irritating voice again "….Things to do so give me an answer now"

"I don't know" I replied after a long moment to annoy her even more "I need to think about it"

Rosalie rolled her eyes "Why, don't you want to become popular? You're so weird" she got up and left to Greg who got up immediately and began talking to her. I turned around a little embarrassed

"Awe he frowned, he has puppy eyes now" said Angela smiling. Then her smile got really huge and her eyes widened "Oh Wow" she whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"He's coming this way Bella" she hissed at me.

"You've got to be kidding me" I said putting my hands over my face. I had little experience with boys, I've had one boyfriend once and it lasted nine months because he had moved away to the East Coast or else we probably still would be together right now. He was different though then most teenage boys. His passion for music was AWE-ing and inspiring in some way. I easily trusted him and could talk to him for hours at the time I thought he was my soul mate…but every other guy was just too uninteresting or I just felt nothing…Oh, God now Greg put his hand on my shoulder and gave me this pouty look. Why did he have to make this so uncomfortable?

"Greg" I said slowly I didn't know what to say I could feel myself get tongue-tied right now. He sat down and just looked at me waiting for me to continue but then I shook my head giving up. It wasn't that I couldn't talk to a guy it was just that this whole thing was so weird and uncomfortable in a way….I just didn't understand why?

"Bella there's no need to get embarrassed I'm happy that you at least said you would think about it but I just wanted to know if there was any way that I could convince you"

"I….um….I just…Can I tell you tomorrow?" I could feel myself blushing I probably looked like a little girl so indecisive and everything but I really didn't know what to say. I mean a jock just asked me out?! I don't know why he would do that and that was the thing that stopped me from accepting him…Imagine this was some kind of twisted sick trick or something?

He nodded "That's fine." Then he looked at Angela and smiled at her "Hi I'm Greg, what's your name?"

Angela looked at him nervously "Angela"

"That's a pretty name and for some reason I've heard it before." He put his finger under his chin I had to admit he looked adorable when he was thinking "Oh yeah Benny boy thinks you're adorable he has this huge crush on you"

Angela blushed "As in Ben Chaney?" I smiled Ben Chaney was one of the smartest boys in your grade. He was cute even with his glasses not a lot of boys could pull that off but most importantly he was a very nice guy. Angela had a huge crush on him but they were just friends and Angela wasn't the one who expressed her feelings for some guy who might not even like her back.

"Yes if you want I can set something up at my party"

Angela looked at me expectantly she wouldn't go if I didn't go with her, She wasn't the party girl. Now I had to go I had no choice she was looking at me with pleading eyes and she deserved to find her prince charming.

"We'll go" I said forcing myself to smile. He immediately smiled showing that he had a cute dimple on his left cheek.

"Perfect. I'll set everything up" then he looked at Angela and it was strange because it looked like they were having some type of eye-to-eye conversation. Then Angela got up from her seat quickly

"I'm going to get something to drink. Be right back" then she left really quickly to the vending machine. I turned to Greg smiling I had to admit he was good, very stubborn just like I am.

"You do anything to get what you want don't you" I said smiling. I felt a little bit better knowing that he couldn't be that bad of a guy if he was going to help Angela out.

He nodded grinning at me "When I want something I do everything possible to have it. I guess I'm a little spoiled" he said smiling then his face went into a more serious expression "But if you really really don't want to go then I'll understand I'll still set something up between them."

"It's okay I'll go but I won't promise you how long I'll be there"

"At least one hour you'll have my full attention we'll talk and dance and get to know each other"

"Okay Greg"

"Great" he flashed another big smile at me "I'll see you later then" he winked and then disappeared into one of the tables. Angela returned in a flash smiling like crazy…

"Wow. You're going on a date with Greg Johnson" enunciated Angela excitedly.

"Yeah" I said quietly. He was comfortable to be around but I knew there was nothing more then that, a friend. "I'm just glad you finally have your chance with Ben"

Angela's eyes went all dreamy and she squealed. My best friend squealed and my response was to laugh.

That night I was in the kitchen eating some brownies and sipping some Sprite soda when Rosalie entered the house. I could smell the alcohol when she entered the kitchen she looked all giddy and was smiling like an idiot.

"Isabella, Isabella, Isabella!" sang Rosalie in an extremely good mood.

"Rosalie, you do know that mom and dad are home right? That they've been home for hours waiting for that dinner that was never cooked or for that daughter that was supposed to be grounded and never came home" I told her.

"Yeah and?" she said loudly

"Shh!" I told her "Do you want to get in even more trouble if they see you like this? They know that you never came home Rosalie just hide in your room"

"I don't care" she said even more loudly "I feel free today! I feel like I could fly and fly all around the world" then she laughed, no cackled is more likely. I rolled my eyes tired of listening to her and was about to leave when she tugged my arm "Wait a second, I have to tell you something"

"Can't this wait till you're sober?"

"Nope." She said with a small smile" "It's about Greg I thought you should know"

"What about him?" I asked curiously

"Greg and I used to be lovers. You'll have a lot of fun with him, a lot" then she giggled "He's one of the best kissers and he's so experienced" she raised her eyebrow suggestively "after that party you'll be one of us Bella forever and ever"

I pulled my arm away from hers shaking my head and went quickly to my room. I sat down on my bed and sighed. Ewe. Greg and Rosalie were together, together. I could never be with him ever that's just gross. Thank God, I didn't like him like that.

I just had finished taking a shower when I came out of the bathroom and at the same moment Charlie was coming out of Rosalie's room. His face was flushed and he just looked so tired—I feared that she was going to give him a heart attack with his A personality.

"Daddy" I said quietly hoping to cheer him up. That immediately made him smile, his crinkly smile, he walked up to me and put his arm around me.

"Why couldn't I have another Bella? You're so sweet and have such a big heart, you never do wrong you're perfect Bella."

I laughed whole heartedly "Dad I'm not that perfect"

"Too me you are. To me you're the best daughter a parent could ever wish for; you have no idea how proud we are of you. I'm just glad that we did one thing right…"

I kiss his cheek "You're the best father I could ever have Dad….Rose is just….being Rose. She'll get over it when she's forty and working as a stripper"

"Hmm" said Charlie.

"Dad don't worry she'll be a trophy wife before that"

Charlie chuckled but I could tell that he knew that what I was saying was probably partly going to happen. He kissed the top of my head "Let's hope that someone knocks some sense into her before she goes to college….Good night Bella."

"Good night Dad, I love you" I told him as I walked to my room.

"I love you too Bells" he said. He walked into his room closing the door and I did the same.

The following day when I reached my locker there was Greg waiting for me with a red rose on his hand all I could think of was the running but I knew I would have to face this one day.

"Greg we have to talk" I said using a very serious tone I hope he would get the tone and just leave right there and then so I wouldn't have to do this awkward conversation with him.

"Talk? You're breaking up our date aren't you?" He said with a frown.

I nodded "Sorry it's just that you and Rosalie were together and….that's just creepy for me"

"I understand I should have told you it's just that you're the first girl who I met that was different you know you're not like Rosalie, Lauren, or any of these girls in our school. I wanted to try something different with you a relationship, a real relationship" He said as he looked at me and played with his hands. I did felt kind of bad but there was no future for us; I was really picky when it came to being in a relationship I mean why go out with a guy who you can't see yourself being in a long term relationship with? What's the point?

"You do seem like a nice guy really you do but I don't think I can be in a relationship with you. I'm sorry Greg" He frowned even more then handed me the rose, I took it and gave him a smile "Thank you"

"Hey um we're friends though right?" I nodded "Then I want to show you something, will you come with me?"

"Um okay we do have like ten minutes left"

He smiled and grabbed my hand and led me to the art wing. The art wing was pretty empty actually and for some reason I felt this was wrong for some reason. My subconscious was telling me to run away and scream so I stopped walking. He smiled at me again "We're almost there I have this painting I want to show you" Then he opened the door to one of the art rooms and led me inside "It's just back here…."

"Um I think we should go back" I finally said. He looked at me puzzled then smiled

"Bella I thought we were friends" he said pulling me closer to him. I gulped—Oh Crap this wasn't good this wasn't good the way he looked scared me.

"We are but I….I need to get to class" I whispered afraid my voice would crack. Then he shook his head and smiled evilly at me, that's when I finally realized that I had to go. When I began trying to pull away but he was too strong and pulled me into him so that our chests were touching.

"I don't think so Bella you see I tried being nice and that didn't work so I need to re-strategize" he whispered in my ear and kissed my forehead. All these thoughts were running through my mind I felt fear so much fear I thought my heart was going to come out with how fast it was beating. I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice for some reason and I couldn't even move anymore. I was frozen still. I was frozen as he began kissing my neck and grabbed my butt. I was frozen when he began kissing my lips forcing his tongue into my mouth and then again my subconscious yelled at me TO SCREAM. Finally I reacted and obeyed. I screamed and began hitting him any way I thought possible but it was useless no one could hear me and it's like he didn't even feel it when I hurt him. Then the door slammed open and there was my sister with a baseball bat, she looked pissed. I had never been so happy, so relieved to see her.

"Rosalie" he said shocked pushing me to the ground hard and then glanced at the baseball bat taking one step back he seemed scared "Um….oh crap put that down please"

"You messed with her, you know who she is Greg she's MY LITTLE SISTER YOU IMBECIL" she screamed approaching him with the bat "I'm going to hurt you so bad that you're going to lose your freaking football scholarship you son of a bitch"

"Rosalie" he said taking a few more steps back. Then again I reacted getting up and going behind Rosalie. I just wanted to get out of here and forget this ever happened. I hated the popular people they thought they could do whatever they wanted to whomever….I can't believe I actually had thought he was cute.

"Rosalie let's just get out of here please" I whispered to her. I didn't want her going to jail because of this asshole. Wow who would've thought that I owed my life to Rosalie?!!

"Not until I give him what he deserves. Close your eyes Bella" I obeyed and the next thing I heard was two huge plows and screaming from him. Then there was silence and there was Greg unconscious on the floor and Rosalie standing over him smiling. "Now we can go Bella"

"You killed him" I whispered shocked. I was pretty sure my face looked hilarious at the moment.

She laughed "No I didn't he'll be fine when he wakes up. He won't bother you ever again don't worry now come on or you're going to ruin your perfect record" she grabbed my hand and dropped the bat to the floor leading me back to the main hallway.

"Um thanks Rosalie for saving me" I told her after a few minutes of pure silence "How did you know?"

"I saw you two walking over here and I knew you aren't the girl to hook up with any guy in school so….I took a little stop at the gym and went to look for you guys I knew he was somewhere around the art hallway that's his spot" she said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm just glad I got there in time"

"Me too I owe you so much Rosalie" I said with a small grateful smile.

"Don't mention it seriously though don't mention it. I mean you're my sister and I'm the only one who can harm you" she said smiling "Now go run to class the bell will ring in like two minutes"

"Okay and thanks again Rosalie" I said as I left quickly to class. When lunch came around I told Angela all about it and she was so angry but I could tell there was a hint of disappointment I think she had realized that Greg had been lying about setting something up with her prince charming. During lunch, I had glanced around the cafeteria trying to see if he was there, but he wasn't and I was very glad about that. I never wanted to see his face ever again.

After school Angela and I went to the mall to cheer ourselves up. Shopping with Angela was kind of fun and relaxing we mostly talked and window shopped since we didn't have any money with us. Later we went back to her house and hung out for awhile.

When I got home the smoke alarm was on and Rosalie was crying in the floor and all around the floor was what appeared to be meat loaf. I quickly turned on the fan and opened the windows.

"Don't cry because you burnt something, you can always try again they won't be home for another hour I'll even help you it's the least I can do" I told her.

"I'm not crying because of that" she said crying even harder. Oh crap, she was serious about this I thought and I thought it was just a way to get me too cook even though I would have done it I mean she did save me from being raped "Something happened today"

"What your broke your nail?" I said teasing her.

"This is serious Bella" she said getting up quickly "I….they're going to kill me" then she wrapped her arms around me hugging me tightly. While I was just confused and shocked….was this a joke she was playing on me?

Ok. So tell me what you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for adding this story to your alerts! _ZukoEdward'sAussiegirl & Stars01 thanks for reviewing

**Enjoy Chapter 2! **

**Chapter 2**

"This is serious" she said getting up quickly. "I…..they're going to kill me!" then she wrapped her arms around me hugging tightly for the first time in years. While I just stood there still, my arms to my side completely confused...this had to be a joke, it just couldn't be possible.

"Okay" I pulled away from her slowly still in shock obviously but I needed to clarify things because nothing was making sense. I mean was Greg planning on killing her, I mean she shouldn't take it that seriously he's just a football player and Rosalie knows like everybody. So why is she taking this so seriously?....Unless this was a cruel joke in fact that Rosalie had come up with and if it was, God I would never forgive her "Explain everything and you better be saying the truth Rosalie or I swear I'll tell mom and dad what you do every night"

She nodded and wiped away her tears but it was useless because they kept on pouring and pouring, she looked strange, broken, if that was even possible for someone like Rose to be.

Rosalie began talking quickly that I had to really listen, force myself to listen and not to interrupt even though I wanted to die as I heard her speak "Lauren and I became friends with these two guys we met at a club and….well they were drug dealers, I didn't know at first but I found out later on but I didn't think much of it, you know it was whatever a lot of people sell drugs in school. So anyways Laruen and I stopped at his house after school to get some things today and…and I saw James shoot these two guys...and then he saw us and…..we tried running away but he managed to shoot her…" she was crying harder when she said this last part "Lauren is dead Bella!"

"Oh My God" was all I could manage to say this looked like something out of an action movie. A bad one, one I would never watch because it just seems unrealistic to my world. "Um…how…wow" I said stupidly. I could not form one coherent sentence right now.

Rosalie continued to explain as I just nodded stupidly like I was listening even though I was but some part of my mind was just beginning to understand what was happening "I managed to hide in the woods but he was screaming saying that He was going to kill me Bella. I'm scared he knows where I live. I called 911 and told them where to find Lauren and then left running out of there….and here we are" she laughed nervously.

I nodded again for the tenth time probably in the last minute and finally managed to find some rational voice "You have to call the cops and tell them everything…..we have to tell mom and dad" I said walking to the phone getting ready to call the cops. She grabbed the phone and put it back on the receiver quickly slamming it shut, I looked at her in confusion.

"I can't, they'll kill me!" she exclaimed.

"He's going to kill you Rose. I'm calling 911" I told her firmly. My mind was spinning—this was crazy, this was too surreal, this was dangerous.

"No please wait!" She grabbed my arm and for the first time in my life I felt pity for Rose. She looked really scared I had never seen her like this and she looked a complete mess her hair was all over the place and she looked like a raccoon with her make-up all smudged. I also felt guilty I should've told mom and dad what was happening with Rose but I had ignored it. This was partly my fault to blame I should've been a better little sister.

"Wait for what? For him to show up with a gun and kill us all" I snapped.

This was such a weird day first I almost get raped; Rosalie saves me, and now this. What else could go wrong? Maybe I should go write a book about all of this, probably make best seller too. That could pay for me to go to college even…..my thoughts drifted away as Rosalie began talking again, at least she stopped crying now.

"Let me talk to mom and dad first I'll explain it to them and then….we'll call the cops please they already are disappointed in me please let me tell them. I don't want them finding out through the cops that'll be worse" she begged me.

"Fine" I mumbled "but just in case…" I went up to my dad's office and opened his drawer and pulled out this small silver gun and put it in my pocket. My dad bought it when we were 13 and told us were it was just in case someone tried breaking into the hours or something. Who would've thought we actually would have to use them? But I had to get it, I had to be in the safe side you never knew if that guy would show up here and kill all of us.

"You seriously think you would shoot him if you saw him" said Rosalie standing in the doorway. She looked amused by this, like if this funny or something and that angered me in a way.

"If I had too" I told her.

She laughed bitterly "You wouldn't Bella you're too nice"

"Not if someone was trying to murder me" I said annoyed. Why were we having this conversation? She should be worrying about mom and dad right now.

"He only wants me not you" she said trying to cheer me up but seriously how was I supposed to get happy I mean I didn't want my sister dead. No matter all of our arguments and hatred she was still my sister no matter what she did. But then something hit me, what if the man came now and killed both of us because he feared that I knew….Rosalie hadn't just set herself up for danger but everyone in this family.

"You never know Rose." I said shaking my head. I pointed a finger towards the kitchen "Throw that crap away and order pizza" I went upstairs I didn't want to be near her right now even though I knew she needed my support but I couldn't. She had put us all in danger because of her stupid actions. She did need help I was definitely telling my parents everything about Rosalie tonight.

Renee and Charlie came home and I told them that we needed to have an important meeting, so we were all sitting in the living room waiting for Rosalie to start. I never had seen Rosalie so nervous ever, she was always so confident I swear I could see sweat coming from her forehead. Poor girl! When Charlie and Renee heard this news, Rosalie would get sent off too boarding school somewhere in Alaska far away from people, malls, and sunny weather.

"Rosalie what is it? I'm kind of starving" said Charlie impatiently. He still had his suit on and was tugging at his tie at the moment. As soon as my parents entered the house I had ushered them into the living room saying that this was an Emergency Meeting and that it could not wait.

"Sweetie what did you do now?" said Renee going straight to the point for once. She rubbed her forehead stressed out.

"Do you want me to start?" I offered to her I myself was getting hungry and wanted all of this to be over with so the police could catch that man and I could feel relieved, safe.

"Um I can do this" she said to herself more then to anyone else. She looked at me, then Mom, and at last Dad "…..Mom, Dad I….I'm in trouble, in big trouble"

"What is it?" said Renee biting her lip. I could imagine what she was thinking—my daughter is pregnant that was the worst news she could imagine, if she only knew. Rosalie slowly began to explain everything and as soon as she was finished, Renee and Charlie were holding hands with their mouths dropped open, definitely wasn't expecting that news.

"I'm so sorry I didn't think this would happen" said Rosalie in the verge of tears. I got her hand; I was beginning to feel bad for her our parents would never forgive her for this, well at least not anytime soon.

"Call the cops now" ordered Charlie to Renee. Renee got up and left with her cell phone in hand but now without shaking her head and giving Rosalie the most disappointed look ever "I'm so disappointed in you Rosalie I never knew that you could go this low, you're a disappointment to this family you have put us all in grave danger. How could you be so stupid? So reckless? So selfish? Do you understand that you could've died?" said Charlie angrily. I could tell he was trying to stay calm and composed but I could see that his hands were shaking. In the inside he was probably blowing up.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered looking at the floor.

"Dad" I finally spoke, he looked at me but briefly before setting the cold look at Rosalie who couldn't even look him in the eye for once "I know what she did was wrong but at least she had the guts to tell us, it must've been very hard for her."

"It doesn't matter I can't believe this...You could be dead right now how could you be so fucking stupid!" yelled Charlie finally blowing up.

Then after that everything happened so quickly---two gun shots were heard and there was screaming everywhere. I think I was the one who was screaming but honestly I couldn't tell you. I saw as Rosalie ducked to the floor immediately pulling me down with her putting herself in top of me protecting me and I saw as Charlie ran into the kitchen and screamed "NOOOOO!!"

"Mom" I whispered putting my hand in my mouth. I couldn't believe this was happening my mother was shot, maybe even dead and this was all her fault. I wanted to slap Rose, I wanted to kill her!

"We have to hide" whispered Rosalie as she grabbed my arm pulling me up and pushed me into a closet closing the door "Dad you have to hide!" I heard her say. I didn't want to be here alone. I was so freaked out. Why aren't Rose and Dad here with me?

"You killed her!" he screamed at her "You killed your mother!!" then I heard a slap, he had slapped her and then I began crying because my mother was gone because this was just way too much for one person to handle. Then Charlie opened the closet I never had seen his face so full of disappointment, frustration, and anger. I knew he would never forgive her for this—I knew I wouldn't be able too either. "Get in!" Then we heard a window shatter and he closed the door locking us both into the closet. Rosalie was crying and then I began crying harder, she had destroyed our family.

The next few minutes were the longest of my life I heard police sirens far away and three more shots to add to that. Then I heard footsteps running around the house slamming open or closing doors. They were looking for us—we were all going to die because of her. I looked at her and whispered "I hate you" Rosalie nodded and whispered "I hate myself" then she pulled the gun out of my pockets and loaded it up quickly. We waited and waited—but no one ever opened it and then we heard

"POLICE" said someone. Now we heard the sirens they were in front of the house I was sure, I opened the door I wanted to get out of here and away from her—far away. But I regretted it in that instant there was a tall man with a black leather jacket and jeans smiling pointing his gun at me. I froze immediately, I closed my eyes waiting and then I heard the trigger but seconds passed and I didn't feel anything. I opened them slowly and there was the man dead on the ground, he had been shot right in the middle of his forehead I turned around and there was Rosalie with the gun. After that everything was chaos the police had broken the door coming inside, taking away the dead bodies, the dead bodies of my two parents and of that man….

We were at the police station now for hours telling Officer Thomas everything that happened tonight and all about Rosalie's relation to the murderer who killed our parents. I had not talked to her once ever since the police entered the house nor was I going to. She was dead to me. Hell I was dead. I had just seen my parent's lifeless body and all the cops ever cared about was trying to find out who did this, couldn't they just let me go home and mourn? Didn't they have any sympathy for my pain right now? I started listening again to the conversation when they mentioned the sole reason why we were here in the first place.

"…..James Lawler is in a drug dealing ring he's gone now probably somewhere far far away from here." He looked at me he could probably tell I was so confused since I had been thinking about how my life sucks right now "He works for one of the most powerful drug dealers in the US, Carlos Valentino. Apparently the man you killed worked for him in his pockets there was a picture of you and ten thousand dollars. I'm sorry to say this but you cannot go home now or ever."

"Excuse me?" I said finally speaking up.

"You will be in the Witness Protection Program" said Officer Thomas.

"Why? Is he going to try to kill us still? I didn't even do anything she's the one who put this on all of us. I hate you Rosalie this all your fault you destroyed everything!!" I yelled at her. Rosalie didn't say anything she couldn't say anything because it was the truth. She just stood there looking at the metal table. I hated that she didn't have the guts to look at me. I hated her stupid face, how she was always so care-free and stupid and never thought about anything she did. Why? Why did I have to pay for her mistakes? Why did…Why did they have to pay for her mistakes, it wasn't fair.

"Miss Swan calm down this situation isn't easy for your sister either. Rosalie you have something that incriminates Mr. Valentino don't you?"

Rosalie bit her lip hesitating and then finally responded quietly "Yes"

"Wait a second, are you trying to tell me there's more to this" I asked her angrily.

"Rosalie was James's girlfriend she used to help him sell drugs by distracting people with her…" said Officer Thomas. I could tell he was looking for the appropriate word but I thought of a few her body, her flirting techniques, her being a whore, but he of course said something else, something more appropriate "…her beauty. She met Mr. Valentino personally one time we have pictures of that. We've been monitoring Mr. Valentino and Lawler for awhile now trying to catch them in action"

"Oh you bitch!" I told her as I got up to tackle her to the ground. I hated her so much right now. How could she have been so stupid to put us all into this position? She must've noticed that something big was happening!! Unfortunately just as I jumped off the ground some lady grabbed my by my arms pulling me back down. Where do these people come from?!

"All right that's enough Miss Swan I don't want to hear one word from you" said Officer Thomas annoyed by my behavior but I didn't care I had every right to act this way. I had just lost my parents they were freaking murdered and it was that slut's fault.

"I'm sorry" whispered Rosalie I just glared at her and put my head down—I didn't want to listen anymore. I'm just going to close my eyes and imagine that this is a nightmare yes a nightmare and that any moment I would wake up and laugh about this. Yep, just waiting…..just waiting….

"Rosalie will be testifying in court in four months after that you're free to go wherever you want but until then the CIA will be protecting both of you. I'm not sure where you will be going or who will be protecting you but there's a plane waiting for you right now"

"How about our things? I need to get my personal things at least" I asked opening my eyes from my bubble.

"They will stay we don't want you going back there someone can be watching" said the lady officer behind me.

I put my head back down—the pictures, the memories, my parents, and my happiness, everything— I had lost today and it was all her fault. I couldn't even tell Angela anything, she would think I was dead like my parents that wasn't right she didn't deserve to be in pain when I was alive…well not really alive just floating around.

After our dreadful conversation with Officer Thomas, we were taken to the downstairs garage where a black car was waiting for us. We hopped in with the lady officer whose name I still didn't know and drove silently to the airport. As soon as I boarded the plane, I sat in the back in a window seat and closed my eyes. When I woke up it was 5 am and Rosalie was calling my name….for a few seconds I was grateful that she woken me up because I just had the most terrifying nightmare to date but then I remembered that it was her fault that I had the nightmare and that I was in this position.

"What do you want?" I asked her icily.

"I found out where we're going we're going to Oxford, Maine. I know you're mad you have every right to be mad at me, I killed them. I'll never forgive myself but we need to stick together until this all ends" she said sadly.

"No thanks" I mumbled and turned to look at the window. She didn't try again. When the plane landed a beautiful petite girl was waiting for us. She had black short spiky hair pointing everywhere and was pixie-looking. She smiled at us as we approached her she looked really young and I couldn't imagine her as our protector. I mean she was wearing Jimmy Choos for god sakes.

"I'm so sorry about your lost" she said sympathetically "I'm Alice Brandon and I will be your pretend guardian as well as one of the people protecting you. We're going to be living in a huge house in the middle of the woods; I know it sounds bad but its better this way." She said softly and then smiled at us "You'll be going to school there too it's a small community so you'll make friends quickly"

_Like that was going to make it any better, I could care less about meeting new people all I wanted to do was bury myself somewhere and not think about anything or anyone_, I thought.

"I'm sorry but you look really young" commented Rosalie.

"I'm 25 but don't let my age fool you, I'm very experienced and I won't let anything bad happen to you girls you can trust me Rosalie"

"You know our names" I said quietly enough that I thought no one would hear me but Alice glanced in my direction anyways. Of course, they know everything they're the FBI for God sakes. I think I lost about a hundred brain cells today.

"Yes I know everything I need to know about you girls, so don't worry. We'll be going to a mall first to get you everything you need since you had to leave everything behind."

Rosalie and I nodded and followed her to a Silver Volvo.

After hours and hours of uncomfortable shopping were Rosalie was actually picking out In-clothes and the perfect accessories to go with it (of course Alice didn't mind, I think she was even enjoying it) meanwhile I got the first things I saw that were my size and threw them onto the table to the cash register lady.

We finally made it to our "new home" all I can say is that it was huge. It was white with black shudders and there was a porch in the front of the house. It was different from our real home, the one that I already missed greatly.

"So who's the other person who will be protecting us?" asked Rosalie. Rosalie was the one who had asked all the questions that I had thought off but I didn't talk the entire time I only nodded or shook my head when Alice asked me a question other then that, I was a mute.

"His name is Edward Cullen he's so serious about his job even though he's my age but he's a good friend of my boyfriend…" said Alice cheerfully. I wondered if she was always this hyper I wouldn't get along with her, Rose would though. We got out of the car and began getting all the bags when suddenly this guy with bronze haired and green emerald eyes appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen" he said shaking both of our hands firmly.

"Nice to meet you Edward" said Rosalie smiling at him, that smile I knew too well and I rolled my eyes disgusted even under the worst circumstances she is still going to be the biggest cold hearted slutty bitch. I hate her. I really do.

"Can I go to the room that was assigned to me?" I asked finally speaking up. I wanted to get away from that stupid whore who had ruined my life….I wanted to just lie down in bed and cry my eyes out until I couldn't think of anything, anymore.

Alice smiled warmly at me "Of course Edward get the bags and take them inside please" she got my hand and led me into the house. As soon as were inside, I let go of her grip I didn't want to be close to anyone right now…I glanced around the room quickly and I could tell that the furniture was new all very modern looking. She took me upstairs "You have your own bathroom"

"Awesome" I said distantly. I didn't feel like talking all I wanted to do was be alone.

"Well my room is in the middle of yours and Rosalie's and Edward's room is in the bottom floor."

"Okay"

Alice didn't try making any more conversation and opened the door to a big room with a full sized bed and only one window. There was a dresser and a mirror, it was very plain but I wasn't planning on decorating it. I wouldn't be here long just until I turn 18 then I would leave and never look back.

"Well I'll leave you alone" she closed the door on the way out.

**Rosalie's POV**

I was in my new room crying I felt miserable this was all my fault! I still remembered the last words my dad told me, the last look my mom gave me, and Bella she hated me, she would never forgive me for this and I understood because I would never be able to forgive myself either. I wanted to drink, drink and forget but I knew I wouldn't be able to go out they wouldn't let me at least not alone.

I began pacing around the room thinking if I could do this, if I could bring courage from somewhere to testify against that Valentino guy and honestly I couldn't. If I went into that court room, he would murder right in that spot and I definitely didn't want to die. I was young and beautiful and I know I had made a lot of bad choices but still….I deserved a second chance. I would always carry the guilt but I would have to live with it, or just keep it out of my head. I shook my head that's exactly what I'm going to do, it never happened. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned, I would have never let myself look like this not even on a Saturday morning when I was having breakfast with……them. I took a long hot shower and then blow dried my hair and put on some jeans with this really pretty shirt. I put on some make-up and looked at my reflection, and instantly a smiled appeared. Yep, this is what I had to do this is who I was: a popular beautiful goddess who loves to party and have fun.

I decided to go to the kitchen I was pretty hungry since I didn't get to eat….nope, no thinking about that, the past in the past. There was Alice and Edward. Alice was IMing someone in the computer since I saw kissy smiley faces it must be her boyfriend while the sexy Edward was reading the newspaper. Too bad that I had met him in these conditions if not I would so be all over him right now I thought to myself. _Maybe I could still do it; it would definitely make me forget about my past and he had a great body, and those lips…._

"I'm such a horrible guardian" said Alice closing her laptop quickly and smiling warmly at me "I forgot to ask you guys if you were hungry or thirsty….Do you want me to make you something?"

"No that's okay Alice you get back to talking to your boyfriend" I opened the refrigerator and saw some eggo waffles and popped two into the toaster "So when do we start school?" I asked them. I couldn't wait for that, I would fucking rule this school. I mean with my whole California looks and style, as soon as I walk into that building everyone will want to be my friend and hang out with me.

"In two days" replied Edward "We have to talk to you and your sister about the rules you must follow and certain information"

"Oh I think you shouldn't bother her right now" I told them remembering how she looked this morning. It was like a volcano getting ready to explode and honestly I didn't want her to scream how much she hated me right now. I wasn't in the mood.

"Yeah Edward the girl looks terrible" said Alice frowning "I wish I could cheer her up I think she needs a few spa days"

"Alice remember don't get emotionally attached to your job" said Edward right in front of me. How rude! I mean I know that it was his job to protect us but he didn't have to say it straight to our face. "No offense of course but its better this way" he said looking at me.

"So we can't even be friends?" I asked putting my hands on my waist. He glanced at me for like one second and went back to reading the newspaper like if I was bothering him. What the hell was his problem? He was getting paid to do this so he shouldn't act like such a jerk.

"Yes sure friends but not too close Alice knows why I'm telling her this" said Edward.

Alice frowned and turned around facing the window. There was definitely a story there and since I had nothing better to do I would definitely ask her about it as soon as the irresistible Mr. Grumpy pants left.

"This job must be pretty boring I mean having to baby sit us 24/7 you guys don't even get a day off?" I asked as I took a bite of my waffle.

"We do…when we're done with a case" said Alice "It's not boring it all depends on how much you make out of it. Since you and Bella are both 17 I think we can get along pretty well. I can take you girls shopping anytime you want or to the movies, wherever. I'm still young"

"Even to clubs?" I asked smiling. I was going to like Alice she seemed pretty cool.

"Only if Edward allows it" Alice said looking at Edward.

"Definitely not" said Edward putting away the newspaper "There's too much people and there's drunken men and dangers in those places."

"No there isn't I used to go to them all the time" I said.

"Exactly and look where you are now" he responded. I felt like I had just gotten slapped on my face, like hello, aren't you supposed to be like neutral? And here he was judging me. I didn't even want to be here, well I kind of did because I didn't want to die, but I sure as hell was not going to testify but still….God, what an ass!

"Edward!" called Alice shaking her head

"Look Rosalie you're going to obey my rules while I'm here and I'm going to tell you the truth always if you're doing something reckless I'll tell it to you I don't care if you hate me, if you think of possible tortures for me, go ahead."

"Think about them, I'm already planning them you asshole so you better sleep with one eye open" I told him angrily. _Fucking asshole! I'll stick thumbtacks in his shoes tonight._

He chuckled "Right says the girl who got herself into this mess. Try anything funny and I'll ground you until this is all over"

"You're not my dad!"

"Thank God I'm not I'm getting a headache just being around you"

"Edward Cullen, stop this right now! Try being more sensitive" said Alice angrily "Go get Bella so we can talk about everything and maybe you should take some manner classes"

Edward mumbled something and walked out of their quickly upstairs.

"I said to leave her alone Alice she isn't feeling well right now and talking to him is just going to set her off more into a depression" I told Alice.

"I'm sorry that he's acting this way he's just bitter that his girlfriend broke up with him"

I smiled and was super happy that his girlfriend broke up with him he deserved it for being an asshole but then I smiled even more realizing that he would be easier to seduce…yeah, yeah I know he's an ass but whatever I've done worse "That explains a lot" I told Alice.

**Edward's POV**

My father had been an FBI agent all his life until one day he was unfortunately killed after that I did everything I could to continue his job. I'm one of the best in the agency and the youngest—this is my life. I had been assigned to protect two teenagers until the trial for Carlos Valentino, I hated that scum bag he managed to maneuver his way out of four homicides by buying off the judge and the jury but of course I couldn't prove it. Finally there was a witness, her name was Rosalie Cullen. My boss had already warned me that Rosalie was trouble. He mentioned she had a drinking problem and did drugs and was a wild teenager and that I would need to keep a close eye on her just in case she planned on doing something stupid. Her twin sister, Isabella Swan was the complete opposite of Rosalie. He said that she was the responsible good twin and that I would have no trouble with her.

Alice and I had been assigned together purposefully because Alice always got close to the people she protected and that caused problems sometimes. Alice was more of the girl who stayed in the office but one time last year Alice got assigned to work a special case. She was to protect a young woman, apparently both of them got really close, and when the woman was murdered, it broke Alice. It left her depressed and she was even thinking about quitting but her boyfriend, Jasper convinced her to stay. This was her first case ever since that night. Me on the other hand never got close to anybody I would talk to you and protect you but that was it—I was good at what I did.

It was finally time I was walking around the house making sure everything was safe and protected and that the cameras were all working when I heard the car pull into the driveway. There came out Alice cheerful as always and two other girls. They looked nothing alike except that both had the saddest expressions I had ever seen. I approached them and introduced myself and right away I knew my boss was right when she said was trouble—she smiled at me a little too friendly if you asked me. While the other girl looked repulsed by her sister's behavior, she looked like she was about to snap and murder her sister.

Now I was on my way upstairs to get Isabella I knocked on the door but no one answered so I opened it you never know the girl could've committed suicide and I wasn't going to break my perfect clean record, because the girl was depressed.

"Damn it, I can't even have some privacy" said Isabella who was lying on her bed with her eyes closed. She looked pale, paler then me, and that was just plain scary.

"You didn't answer I thought something was wrong Isabella" I said trying to be as polite as possible.

She sat down cross legged in her bed and looked at the plain white wall across from her and said quietly "Everything is wrong, I don't want to be here!"

I ran my hands through my hair. I hated teenagers they were so superficial and overly-emotional and just….too much. She needed to understand that she had to get over it that life wasn't easy "Well get used to it Isabella because you're not leaving our sight I understand you're angry that this wasn't your fault but life isn't fair so stop being a baby and follow me."

"No" she crossed her arms like a three year old and narrowed her eyes at me "Get out of my room right now and stop calling me Isabella!"

_What in the world is wrong with this one? Her name is Isabella unless she forgot ugh this is going to be a long few months. _"That is your name isn't it?...plus this isn't exactly you room so you will do as I say"

"Don't talk to her like that" said Rosalie coming into the room crossing her arms.

"Don't defend me, I hate you" said Isabella coldly.

Rosalie closed her eyes "Oh I so need a drink"

"Excuse me?" I told them irritated.

"She's a pathetic drunk she can't handle anything" said Isabella walking up to me "Well let's go so I can get this over with Mr. Inconsiderate" then she pushed past me.

In the living room Rosalie sat on the couch next to Alice while Isabella was standing in the far corner leaning back on the wall with her eyes closed. I would have to be careful and look for signs of suicide I was not going to let anyone die in my clock.

"Obviously if anyone asks we're your guardians, and Edward and I are brother and sister and you are our cousins from Texas. You came to live with us because your parents died in a car accident" explained Alice "Edward and I used to live in Upstate New York but decided to move up here to start fresh with you both because we all want to be a close family"

"Rules: No partying, no leaving anywhere without one of us, you must not contact anyone that you knew, they're dead to you know. You will go to school and come straight home…." I said and then after an additional thought I added "…actually I'll pick and take you both to school"

"That's not fair we have no life" said Rosalie crossing her arms.

"All thanks to you" said Isabella bitterly.

"Oh Bella come on forgive me I can't have you hating me too I already feel horrible about what happened"

"Never" she responded. She glanced at me 'Are you finished?"

"Not yet" I replied "I have your IDs for you there is no point on getting you licenses because you both will never be driving. You can keep your original names except that your last name from now on is Cullen. C-U-L-L-E-N."

"We're not stupid you idiot" snapped Rosalie. Alice laughed and I pinched my nose closing my eyes and counted to ten, they were going to make me lose my sanity.

"Why don't I take it from here?" offered Alice, I nodded sitting down in the loveseat. "Okay so what hobbies did you girls used to have back in Laguna Beach?"

"I was in the cheerleading team" said Rosalie

"Well I'm sorry but basically any sports, clubs, hobbies that you used to do before you can't do anymore. It's dangerous they could link you back to it"

"How the hell, am I supposed to survive high school?" said Rosalie crossing her arms. "I mean what's the point now I'll be just like everyone else"

"You'll never be like anyone else, no one killed their parents" said Isabella.

"That's it Bella I'm tired of this if you have any more remarks about that just say them now!" said Rosalie getting up "I said I was sorry it was a careless mistake Bella but I can't do anything about it anymore, I can't change back the time and stop all of this. You have to forgive me"

"I don't have to do anything Rosalie you're not my sister anymore you're just the bitch who killed MY parents and my life. As soon as this is over I never want to see you again ever"

"Fine then, I don't need you"

"Fine" she snapped back.

"Girls please you both are sisters you both are going through the same feelings right now" said Alice "You should be closer I know that this must be tough on you Bella you were pushed into this but you have to realize that Rosalie is suffering probably more then you, she caused this mess"

"You don't know anything about us Alice. We hated each other ever since middle school I can't stand her especially now and trust me Rosalie will be perfectly cheerful pretty soon she forgets things quickly"

"Enough of family drama" I said "Back to business"

"Your new birthday is February 18 and here are some note cards with information of Texas, the weather down there, the house you used to live in, your friends, family vacations, random things that happened to you" said Alice.

"Do we really need to memorize all of this?" asked Bella

"No just until the house but I got so caught up on it, I did more but you don't have to remember that" I rolled my eyes—again Alice too excited and too into her relationship with the people who she was supposed to be protecting. I was going to need to talk to her about this later tonight.

It was midnight and I was making the final rounds around the house making sure everything was safe and locked. I opened Rosalie's door and she was sound asleep and then knocked on Alice's door she was on the computer again talking to Jasper, she missed him a lot. He was on a case right now in Alabama but from what I've been hearing Jasper would be back home in a week or two. Too bad he couldn't visit us since we weren't allowed to disclose information about our cases.

"Tell Jasper that I say hello"

She smiled at me and put her hand on the receiver "Ok Edward do you think you could be nicer to the girls? They've been through a lot and I understand that you don't want to get close to them but….treat them like humans"

I sighed running my hands through my hair "Look maybe I did went out of line today but you have to admit those girls are annoying"

"They're frustrated and angry. You treated them terribly especially Bella it must be terrible to go through that, she's all alone with no one to talk too not even her sister. Just imagine how she feels Edward I know that you have a heart somewhere in there"

"Alice I can't have a heart now while I'm on the job. Imagine I get close to someone and the next thing you know I can't see them anymore or worse like they died like with what happened in your case"

"Can you please stop reminding me about that? I'm trying to move on with my life and forget about that and ever since we came here you keep reminding of me that tormenting me"

"I'm not doing it to torture you Alice it's just that I remember when it happened I was there I heard Jasper talk about how difficult it was for him to see you like that. I saw you; you looked like a ghost I don't want you going through that again. I know we don't get along sometimes but you're my best's friends girlfriend and in some way I see you as….a friend"

Alice smiled hugely at me that I moved a step back afraid she would tackle me to the ground and hug me "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me Edward I could just give you a hug but I know you would probably push me away"

"I probably would" I said smiling at her "Get some rest Alice I'll see you tomorrow"

"Good night Eddie"

"Don't call me Eddie ever" then I closed the door and walked to my final stop, Isabella. I opened the door slowly and she was sleeping as well just when I was about to close the door I heard her say something. I whispered "Isabella" She didn't say anything though I walked into the room now

"No daddy, please….no don't leave me……" whispered Isabella "No, no, no come back please don't leave me…." Then she started crying I didn't know if I should wake her up or not. She looked so innocent and I just wanted to hold her, protect her from everything. I decided not to I couldn't deal with seeing her crying like that, she would eventually wake up and take care of herself. I'll check on her later if she was still having nightmares then I would tell Alice to wake her up and console her.

I returned at 3 am to check up on Bella she was now moving around in her bed and kept on murmuring things that I couldn't decipher. Was she still having a nightmare? Should I ask Alice to wake her up? I sighed and then decided to just let her sleep. I shouldn't worry so much about these things all I had to do was care about her personal safety.

I went back to my room and saw that I had one missed phone call from her. I picked up the phone, flipped it open, and pressed #1 on my speed dial after the second tone I snapped the phone shut. It's too late. I'll do it later but I knew that I wouldn't. I just couldn't right now. She had broken me.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy. Please tell me what you guys think and thanks to those who added me to their story alerts, I really appreciate it. **

**Chapter Three**

**Bella's POV**

The following morning I woke up around 5 in the morning from a horrible nightmare. I was breathing so hard and I felt my heartbeat go so faster and faster that I thought it was going to pop out of my chest. I'm surprised I hadn't screamed. I kept replaying and replaying the events of last night except that the dynamics were different. It was more torturous and worse then I thought it was already. A tear fell down my cheek as I tried to push those thoughts away form me. I would not think about them. I will not allow myself to think about them.

I felt so cold that I put on a black sweatshirt and walked over to the window. I couldn't believe this was real, that I was living in Northern Eastern United States were cold weather actually existed and to make it worse I was an orphan stuck with selfish cold Rosalie. This was going to be such a long year.

I ran my hands through my hair wavy hair and walked over to the door. _I have to be quiet, I don't want to talk to anyone _I thought. I went downstairs to the kitchen to get some water. I got a glass from the cupboard and began pouring some water when suddenly someone called my name very quietly. I screamed surprised and dropped the glass sending little pieces of glass everywhere. When my heart began to function again and I felt like I could breathe "Sheez you had to scare me like that" I snapped coldly at the insensitive men standing a few feet away from me. I ducked down to pick up the pieces and cut myself "Crap" I whispered. Next thing I know he's quickly by my side pulling me up. I had to admit he was fast at least I should rest assured that I am not going to die anytime soon. Perhaps that might be a better option actually, when you're dead you can't feel so…

He got my finger and put pressure on it "I'm sorry I didn't think you would jump like that" He practically dragged me to the counter and put my finger into the sink with cold water. I didn't say anything I just sighed allowing him to do whatever the hell he wanted "Sit down I'm going to get you a bandage" I obeyed and sat down and again he was by my side immediately and put the band-aid on me. I felt like such a little girl.

"Thanks" I mumbled. He nodded and cleaned up the mess quickly—it seemed that he did everything quickly if you asked me. Today he was wearing black sweat pants and a white beater so I guess I had woken him up, he must be a light sleeper. He almost looked human. Almost. His hair was messier then usual. Did this guy own a brush? Or did he think it was cool? I suppose it was cool in some strange sort of way.

"Why are you awake this early?" he asked me now sitting next to me. I didn't know if I should say the truth or lie to this stranger. I guess I took too long to answer because he popped out another question "Aren't you going to answer me?" he pressed. Well someone is not patient at all or I'm becoming slow.

I decided to go with a lie because honestly I was not going to spill my feelings to some cold insensitive jerk "I couldn't sleep anymore I went to sleep really early last night"

"Because you hate us and being here so you have nothing else do to but to sleep" he guessed. He ran his hands through his hair and gave me a very intense look that made my heart beat faster.

"Exactly I lost everything if I had at least my IPod or books to read but I lost all of that" I found myself saying sadly. I wished I could hit my head and get amnesia so I could forget this ever happened but I knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. But I needed to get my mind off this nightmare "Can I get a job?" I asked him.

He smiled, this was the first time I had ever seen him smile, and he looked younger and cuter too. "You want to work? Why?" he asked surprised.

"So that I can do something to keep my mind off things if you don't let me I'll snap one of these days and I'll end up in asylum. I'm serious I need to do something I can't think and think all day I'll go mad"

"Isabella you're rich you've been giving everything you've ever wanted. Have you ever even worked a day in your life?" he asked me.

"No but I don't mind working" I said putting a loose strand behind my ear. I watched as he watched me do it and I felt like I was being dissected or something. "In the house we didn't have maids or cooks because my mother didn't want some stranger in our house, she always thought they would steal something or steal her husband" I said with a tiny sad smile "So I cooked dinner for everyone I can also do the laundry just because I'm rich doesn't make me useless"

"I didn't mean to offend you Isabella" he said with this half-crooked smile that made him look even more handsome then I thought possible

"Bella" I corrected "I hate being called Isabella"

He nodded and continued "I can't let you work Bella something can happen and I can't take that risk but if you need to keep your mind off things I can help"

"How?" I asked him curiously.

He took a few minutes to respond but when he did his words left me shocked "I can teach you how to fight and how to use a gun."

Learn how to fight—that was a pretty good idea. I would be so tired from the work outs I wouldn't have time to think and I would be able to defend myself later on in my life. I gave him a tiny smile "I would like that Edward; I am allowed to call you Edward right?"

He smiled again that same crooked smile, I knew this would be my favorite smile of his "Yes you can call me Edward or Mr. Insensitive take your pick"

I smiled back at him a little ashamed "Yeah sorry about that but you were being very insensitive and I….I wasn't good last night today I feel calmer I guess"

"It takes awhile to accept things but eventually you learn to move on with your life and….." he took a deep breath "Think about the good times, not the bad ones. It makes things easier"

I nodded even though I knew that it was easier said then done. But since I wanted him to teach me how to fight so I could forget, I could try to be nicer to him. "Thanks…..can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

He ran his hands through his hair again and looked at me with a pained expression "Because last night I was out of line with you, you really didn't deserve this and….I had a bad week and I guess I threw it all on you and your sister….I'm well I guess what I am trying to say is that I um…deeply regret it."

I wanted to laugh looks like someone doesn't say their sorry very often. "Its okay I blew up a little bit too." We sat there awkwardly not knowing what else to say until I finally decided that I had enough of being in my room alone " Can we start now?" I asked him.

"Right now at 5am don't you want to go back to sleep?"

I thought again about the horrible nightmares that were waiting for me upstairs and decided otherwise "No I won't be able to anymore, please?"

"Fine thirty minutes in the garage" I nodded and left running up the stairs to take a quick shower and to put on some sweats.

When I went to the garage the garage door was open and Edward had moved the two cars into the lot. He was doing push-ups when I entered and I had to admit he looked so good. He was one of those boys that you crushed on forever and ever and if you were brave enough you would throw yourself at him like your life depended on it.

"Bella" he got up quickly "Ready to start?"

I nodded and he began showing some simple moves of how to block myself. Then the weakest points to hit a man if someone attacked you. I was actually enjoying myself a lot and it definitely kept my mind off of everything. We didn't really talk that much but it was okay, the silence was comfortable.

**Edward's POV**

I decided to work out with Bella because I felt bad for her, Alice was right being in her position was difficult, she was innocent. I decided to be nicer to her and today when she asked me that she needed something anything to keep her mind off of what was happening to her, I couldn't help myself I found it hard to be cold to her now.

We've been working out for two hours now she was stubborn and wouldn't give up and I liked that. Then Alice had to ruin everything—she entered the room with a cup of coffee grinning at me like if she knew the biggest secret in the world.

"Good Morning Edward and Bella" she said happily "You both look like you're having fun"

"Hi Alice" said Bella as she tried punching me but I ducked quickly. I had to admit she was quick for such a small person.

"Hello Alice…" I said. Then I put my hand on Bella's shoulder "Let's take a break"

Bella sighed "Okay…..I am pretty hungry. Do you guys want some breakfast?"

"You can cook?" asked Alice smiling. I knew Alice hated cooking because she wasn't good at it all Jasper had told me some funny stories of how when Alice tried doing romantic dinners for them it usually burnt or tasted so horrible that he ended it up stuffing it in his jeans afraid that it would poison him.

"Yeah I used to make dinner every day for the last four years so what do you guys want to eat?"

"Um anything you want" I told her "Surprise us we'll eat anything"

"Okay" she smiled and left the garage.

Alice walked over to me with a sly smile "Bella and you seemed to be getting close, didn't you tell me last night that we weren't supposed to have a heart or get close to our job?"

"I know and I am. I'm just using a different approach with Bella you were right"

"I know" she smiled "Don't worry Edward I'm nice I won't pick on you" then she disappeared back inside the house. I closed the garage door and went inside to take a shower. I put on some jeans and a white T-shirt and went to the kitchen were Bella was finishing breakfast. She was making pancakes, bacon, and eggs. It smelled pretty good it reminded me of my mother's cooking.

Meanwhile Alice was setting the table and placing a pitcher of orange juice.

"It smells delicious" I told her. She smiled at me "Where's Rosalie?"

"She's taking a shower" said Alice. As soon as I had mentioned Rosalie, Bella immediately frowned

"Do I have to give her breakfast?" she asked slowly.

"It's the polite thing to do" said Alice "Do you really want to hold grudges your whole life?"

Bella crossed her arms "I think I can hold one on her and I won't feel bad"

"Bella please" I told her "I don't want any drama today ignore her if you want but no more bickering it's not good for you or Rosalie."

"Fine but only because you gave me a lesson today"

We sat down in the table and began eating, a few minutes later Rosalie showed up she sat down and quickly began eating

"Hmm this is delicious" she commented "I didn't know you people's had time to learn how to cook"

"Actually Bella made this" I told her.

"Oh" was all Rosalie could say she seemed like she wanted to say something else but she just

sat there eating silently.

"So how did you girls sleep last night?" Alice asked the girls.

"Great, slept like a baby" said Rosalie "…but it was kind of cold."

"Well we are in Maine" I told her.

She narrowed her eyes at me but continued to talk anyways "You guys should put the heat on. Or we'll need to buy like a fleece blanket because I hate the cold. Question, why did you guys choose here exactly? Why not go to some place like Florida or Texas?"

"We don't choose were we go, we get assigned it Rosalie" I told her.

"The winter isn't that bad you'll get used to it" said Alice "Have you ever seen snow before?"

"Yeah" said Rosalie.

"Don't you think it's beautiful?" asked Alice.

"No" said Rosalie "It's too cold I hated it when I went with…." She stopped talking. I saw as Bella push her plate away and cross her arms.

"I think I'm going to go back upstairs" she said quietly.

"Bella breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you should eat something we wouldn't want you getting sick here" said Alice.

Slowly Bella nodded and took a small bite of her pancakes.

"Do you mind if I go out today, well we go out today around the town I'm bored and I need to do something" asked Rosalie after a long uncomfortable silence.

"How about you watch TV?"

"TV is boring" she said then glanced at Alice "Please Alice, I looked it up online there is like a town square or something and we can walk around please?"

Alice smiled of course she would love to, she loved shopping and going out that was her which is why it made no sense why she would want to do this "Sure. Bella would you like to come?"

"No thanks" she replied.

"Ok then I'll take Rosalie and you take care of Bella" said Alice looking at me with this huge smile. I nodded.

After breakfast Alice and Rosalie left and I went to the living room and began watching television while Bella was upstairs in her room. I decided to go upstairs and check up on her when I heard someone ring the doorbell. Bella came running down the stairs nervous

"Who is that?" she asked uneasily.

"I don't know Bella" She looked scared and fragile again "Wait for me in your room"

She bit her lip nodding and went running back up the stairs, I looked through the peephole and there was a man and a woman standing in front of the door with a plate. Neighbors. But just in case I had my gun ready to use. I opened the door with a smile

"Hello can I help you with something?"

"Hi we're your neighbors we live about a quarter of a mile south from here" said this brunette lady "My name is Elizabeth and this is my husband Frank we just came here to introduce ourselves"

"Oh that's nice of you" I shook their hands "Edward Cullen"

"So Edward you bought such a huge house for yourself or are you married?" asked Elizabeth. I hated neighbors, they were always so curious about everything.

"No I live with my sister Alice and my two cousins but right now they're not here they went to the town square to do some shopping or something like that"

"You live with three girls. Oh, My!" said Elizabeth laughing "That must be tough on you"

"I'm used to it" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"So why move up here?" asked Frank. I could tell that Elizabeth was trying to peek inside the house, NOSY!

"My two cousins are now orphans unfortunately and Alice and I we were left as their legal guardians so we decided to start fresh and somehow we ended up here"

"Oh I'm so sorry of your lost. Those girls must be so distraught how old are they?"

"They're seventeen, twins" I replied.

"Oh you don't see those around here. They're going to love East brook it's a wonderful school" said Elizabeth "If an you need any help concerning good restaurants or if you need to borrow some milk you can stop by our house anytime Edward"

I smiled politely back at them "Thanks Elizabeth that's really kind of you. I should get going though I was fixing a few things"

"Of course. We'll see you around Edward" then he passed me the plate "There welcoming cookies"

"Thank you Elizabeth, Frank. Good bye now"

"Bye" They left and I threw the plate into the garbage, it was just a precaution. Later on I would check to see if they were really our neighbors and do background check but first I had to check on Bella she didn't seem fine.

I ran up to her room but there was no one. Oh crap, it was a trap they kidnapped her right under my nose and I didn't even notice. I shook my head _Come on Edward pull it together, what is wrong with you? Maybe you do need a vacation._

"Edward" I heard her whisper. It was coming from the closet I opened the door and sighed relieved that she was alive and well. But she was so scared she had her knees up and she looked ghostly pale.

"I thought you had gotten kidnapped. Why are you hiding?" I asked.

She looked at me and all I could see was a little girl heartbroken and scared "I'm just scared….of everything, an alarm, a cell phone, a doorbell ever since last night. I can't…..I just get so nervous and scared and…."

"But why though?" I asked her.

"I keep getting nightmares they look so real…and I just can't control my fear" she whispered.

"Come with me" I offered her my hand and she took it. I took her to my room and began rummaging through my drawer until I found my IPod. I handed it to her "You said you need to be distracted so hear most of the stuff is probably something you've never heard before but it'll help at least I hope"

She smiled taking it into her hands and then hugged me. To say I was shocked was an understatement I couldn't even wrap my arms around her. All I could do was smell her strawberry conditioner.

"Thank you Edward" she said glancing up at me with a very sincere smile.

"You're welcome Bella" I said smiling back to her. She smiled at me one last time and left back to her room I wanted to follow her and learn more about her. Oh, God what am I saying? I'm getting too close to her, that's not good. I need to get my priorities straight.

The days passed and every morning Bella would wake up around 5 am and I would teach her some maneuvers, she was really eager to learn everything. We worked till around 8 am every day then she and Alice would cook breakfast. After that we would all hang out around the house surprisingly Rosalie was very quiet for the past few days but I felt like she was planning something for some weird reason. I told Alice and she said that I was being paranoid but would keep my eye on her. Rosalie and Bella didn't even look at each other, ignoring each other completely. It was the first day of school today for the girls

"Girls you're going to be late" I called from the living room.

"Coming" said Bella. She looked really pretty she was wearing some jeans and this really nice blouse with a pink sweater and some boots. "Hello Edward"

"Hi Bella. Where's Rosalie?"

"I have no idea" she responded then Rosalie appeared she was wearing jeans with a white sweater and a white leather jacket with white long boots that reached your knee. She didn't say anything just passed by and went straight to the car. I followed behind and so did Bella.

"Remember everything girls you cannot mess up and if you do you must tell me immediately" I told them as I stopped the car in front of East Brook high school.

"Okay" they both responded

"Have fun at school"

Bella snorted "Sure….Bye Edward" she got out of the car.

"Bye Edward" said Rosalie with a smile then she left as well.

**Bella's POV**

Today was the first day of the new Isabella Cullen, the orphaned girl would be easy to portray. Hopefully being in school will make me forget about everything; being at that house was hard because it wasn't really my home. When I was alone all I did was cry in the closet so that no one could hear me and when I was alone in the dark when I couldn't sleep I would listen to Edward's I Pod as I watched the woods outside my window. Looking for any sign, any sign that I was going to be killed. It was horrible.

I missed my mom and my dad. I missed them so much. Yesterday we had to go buy school supplies in the town and I kept seeing families walking together and it broke my heart every time I saw them smiling at each other.

When I got out of the car my nerves were a wreck. I kept telling myself remember you're a Cullen, not a Swan. Remember you're story. Remember it or you'll be shot to death. I was a freaking mess. Meanwhile Rosalie looked all calm and excited and I hated that about her. I hated that she could forget so easily why we were here in the first place. How could she be so okay with all of this? That girl has no conscious whatsoever.

I knew that Rosalie was behind me as we entered the main office there was a small brunette lady with big glasses smiling eagerly at us.

"Good Morning you must be the new girls" she glanced at a paper "Rosalie and Isabella Cullen"

"Yes" said Rosalie smiling "I'm Rosalie nice to meet you"

I rolled my eyes, she was trying to make a really good impression I could tell. Let's see how long this lasts before she's caught having sex with some random boy in a classroom.

"Nice to meet you too Rosalie" the woman smiled at me "You as well Isabella. Here are your schedules and a map of the school."

"Thank you" I said as I took my stuff then I left looking for my class. Everyone kept staring at me like if was a celebrity or something; it was so weird from what I was used too. Usually I just went through the cracks, being invisible but I won't definitely be doing that in this small town.

My first class was English and I sat down near the back close to the window, so I could daydream. A bald tall man entered the classroom.

"We have a new student today her name is Isabella Cullen. Would you please come to the front of the class and introduce yourself?" he said looking at me. I smiled even though I was chanting how much I hated this guy and got up to the front of the room.

"I'm Isabella Cullen but I prefer to be called Bella. I'm from Texas and I just moved here obviously" I didn't know what else to say, was that enough? I looked at the teacher and he just nodded his head and stood up from his seat.

"Well Bella Welcome to Maine" he said with a smile "I'm Mr. Simpson"

I smiled back and returned to my classroom. The rest of the class went by easily Mr. Simpson seemed like a really fun teacher, the entire class we spend reading out loud Beowulf.

When the bell rung I picked up my book bag and some really cute guy with blonde hair and blue eyes approached me.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton"

"Bella…do you know where room 236 is?" I asked him even though I had seen it on my way to English. I couldn't be a freak who didn't socialize. We had to act normal.

He smiled "Yeah I'll walk you, my class is 239 anyways"

"Great" I said smiling at him. "So is living in Maine as boring as I think it is?"

He laughed "Sometimes…well if you're with the cool crowd then you it's not so boring. We go skiing, snowboarding, parties, Jacuzzi times, or paintball fights"

"In this weather you go on a Jacuzzi?"

"Yes there's a lake but we can only use it in the summer time. So living in Texas there must be tons of stuff to do over there"

I nodded "Tons…and Mexico was just a few hours away so my friends and I used to go there all the time. It was so much fun"

"Wow" he said smiling "That's pretty cool. So they say you have a sister?"

"Who are they?" I asked

"Everyone in town"

"Oh" I said "Yeah I have a twin sister but we don't get along we're really different"

"Enough said" then he stopped walking "Here's your class Bella. I guess I'll see you later"

I smiled back at him "Bye"

The day passed quickly and so far everyone was pretty nice and friendly. It was weird though but I was actually getting a lot of looks from people like if the world suddenly revolved around me. It was finally lunch time I got some food when Mike approached me.

"Want to sit with me?"

"Yeah thanks" I told him.

I followed him to a round table in the middle of the cafeteria and that's when I noticed Mike was wearing a letterman jacket, he was a football player. Wow. I'm going to be sitting with the popular people. This was definitely something new.

"Everyone this is Bella, she's new"

Some guy whistled at me and I blushed a little sitting down next to Mike.

"I'm Jessica Stanley I'm the captain of the cheerleading team" said Jessica smiling at me.

"Oh nice to meet you"

"Well let's introduce everyone, Melissa, Claire, Andy, Danny, Pete, Stephanie, Will, and Vanessa."

"You are so pretty" said Claire smiling "You should sit with us everyday" I smiled at them not knowing what else to say.

"Do you have a boyfriend because I'm single" said the guy who whistled at me, who's name was Will. He was tall and from what I could tell muscular he had dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm single" I said quietly.

"Leave her alone" said Mike.

"Chill Mike she isn't yours" then Will glanced at me and gave me a heartbreaking smile "…what's your schedule?" he asked me.

I told them my schedule and found out that Will had my next two classes as well as Vanessa and Stephanie were in my classes. Good, I finally know somebody. I looked around to find Rosalie but she wasn't anywhere. The entire time during lunch they all wanted to hear everything about Texas, all the things I did over there, and all about me. I think I passed.

The bell rung and Will and Vanessa went with me to my Psychology class. Will kept on flirting with me throughout the whole class, it was kind of getting annoying but Vanessa was really cool and laid back, not at all as hyper as Jessica. The class finally ended and I went outside to wait for Edward. I smiled just thinking about him, in the past few days he had been my support and a really good friend.

"Beautiful" said Will smiling at me as he went to my side and began to walk with me.

"Hi Will" Great, where's Edward when you need him?

"Waiting for someone?"

"Yeah my cousin"

"You know you should tell him that I can take you home. You said you lived in Brinks Avenue and so do I so I actually pass by your house and they can save money on gas"

"Um I don't know I'll have to ask but they're pretty strict"

"Awe come on, you said they were in their early 20s how strict can they really be" he said as he touched my hair.

"I'll ask and I'll tell you tomorrow" I said putting him a really big smile.

"Great" he said smiling back "I'll see you tomorrow beautiful" then he gave me a bear hug and left into the parking lot. Then I saw Edward's Volvo he was staring at me and looked really serious. I walked in and sat in the front seat.

"I see you made friends quickly" he said in a serious tone.

I decided to be honest "Yeah they're all very friendly…..except that guy he's so annoying"

His face went even more serious and glanced at me with a dark expression in his face "Did he try something with you Bella?"

"No….he's just flirting with me a lot and he wants to take me home every day because he passes by our house but I'm just going to say you just said no, is that okay?"

"Yes….if he bothers you tell me and I'll take care of it"

"This is high school Edward you can't just tell people to stop talking to me"

"Trust me I can" he said gripping the steering wheel

"You take your job really seriously don't you" I said smiling.

He looked at me now and a tiny smile formed "Yes I do Bella. Where in the world is your sister?"

"Who knows? I didn't even see her at lunch"

"Ah there she is…."

Rosalie came inside "Let's get out of here this school is so stupid! I hate this place!"

"What's wrong Rosalie?" Edward asked.

"This stupid girl named Jessica made everyone hate me because I was flirting with her boyfriend, Danny. I didn't even know he didn't pull away or anything so I thought he was single. Now people are giving me dirty looks, ME. I was the most popular girl in school in Laguna Beach and now here I come to this stupid little town and people treat me like this!!"

"Oh I see" was all Edward could say. I smiled I could tell he was trying his best not to laugh right in front of her face. Rosalie cared too much about superficial things.

"Are you talking about Jessica Stanley, the most popular girl, the cheerleader, the old you" I said for the first time talking to Rosalie. She was surprised but she quickly hid it I guess she was just happy that I finally talked to her even though I had pretty much rubbed it in how she was unpopular.

"Yes….you know her?" she asked.

"Yeah I sat with her today"

"You are friends with the popular people" she snorted "Oh My God, what is wrong with these people? How is that even possible? She asked you. Tell me everything!"

"Um….no Mike Newton did…he plays…"

She interrupted me "The quarterback and the most hottest guy in school likes you! Oh My God I really do need a drink this is insane"

"I'm right here" said Edward

Rosalie ignored him and kept on ranting and complaining that Maine was a joke, a joke to all high school everywhere. It was so like her, everyone had to like her because she was beautiful. We finally got home and she was still complaining as she got out of the car

"Is she always like this?" he asked me irritated as soon as she slammed the door of the car.

"Yep she'll be complaining all day long" I said slowly

"Great" he mumbled then he formed a tiny smile "Why don't we go to the town square for awhile?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll just text Alice and tell her…" he texted her and then put the car into reverse back into the city. The drive was silent like usual but comfortable. When we got there we began walking it was a little chilly but it was nice to be out. He asked me a lot of questions about school and I answered them giving as much detail as possible because if I didn't he seemed irritated. He kept on saying hmm and narrowing his eyes a lot. It was kind of funny

"Did you ever go to high school it's just like that" I finally stated after a million and one questions.

He smiled "Yes I did go to high school Bella just a few years ago actually but our experiences are going to be different. Every year that passes high school students become more wild and dumber no offense to you of course." I nodded "It's just that high school isn't safe for you at all from what you told me. You're pretty and that's not a good thing, boys don't think nowadays"

Wow Edward called me pretty, and I smiled instantly. He really did take care of me then I frowned remembering that the was the way he was, Alice had told me last night when we were watching television in the living room.

"You went quiet" he pointed out.

"Sorry I was thinking about something" I told him "So Edward what do you do when you're not doing this?"

"I'm always working" he replied quickly. I narrowed my eyes waiting for a more detailed answer, he smiled he already knew what I was waiting for "Ok when I do have free time, I hang out with a few of my colleagues who are my best friends. We go to a bar or we just hang out somewhere, we like going to baseball games. Or we go the gym and work out. Sometimes I visit my mother she lives in Washington." Then his expression changed to something I couldn't figure out "Or I would be with my girlfriend we would go the movies, or the clubs, or anywhere she wanted to go"

Of course he had to have a girlfriend, he was handsome! He must miss her a lot now that he's away from her. I wonder if she would visit? Then my eyes narrowed I hope not.

Then he sighed "But that was what used to be, we're done now"

"Oh" I said "You and your girlfriend broke up?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah...." his voice trailed off and he was thinking about something—he had that dead expression in his eyes and I knew he was thinking about her.

I brushed his shoulder with mine and smiled at him "Let's go the candy store"

He smiled at me and nodded and we went inside there was an old lady with grey hair and pink cheeks smiling at us "Hello"

"Good Afternoon" said Edward politely.

"Wow" I said as I admired the store, there was every type of candy available. I took out a few bills from my back pocket I had 12 dollars that I had saved "This place is amazing I'm going to be your number one customer"

"Please don't tell me you will be jumping off walls" Edward said smiling to see me finally being normal I guess.

I giggled "Sorry can't make any promises" I said as I began putting candy into a plastic bag. When I finished the woman named Sandy rung it up it had been 10.35.

"Thanks" I told the lady as I got my change back and shoved it into my pockets.

She smiled at me "Come back soon"

"Definitely" We walked out "You want a kisses"

"What?" he said loudly. Just by the way he said I knew that he thought a real one. I took out a Hershey kisses and waved it in front of his face laughing "A chocolate kisses silly I wasn't talking about a real one" I could feel myself blushing and he bit his lip obviously embarrassed. "Biting the lip is my thing" Now he did blush

"Sorry I didn't know you had it trademarked"

I smiled "so yes or no?"

HE took one "Thanks….and um sorry about that it's just that it caught me off guard"

"Of course….don't worry Edward I'm not Rosalie"

"No you're not" he said smiling "Honestly it's something I'm kind of happy about that you weren't….the one who had become friends with that filthy guy…I mean I'm glad she's going to testify in court and everything I appreciate it a lot it's just that….I'm just glad it's not you"

I smiled at him I was a little confused though I didn't know what to tell him exactly so I just nodded at him hoping he would get the picture. Then I saw a bookstore and I pointed at it "We have to go inside!" He followed me as I crossed the street and opened the door quickly "Books!" I said happily.

"Yes that's what they usually sell in a bookstore"

I rolled my eyes and began reading each title glancing to find something that would get my attention. From the corner of my eye I saw that Edward watched me with an amused face. He probably thought I was some kind of bookworm or a geek but I didn't care. I loved books. They were my passion and hopefully one day I would be able to write something so beautiful, so creative as I had read so many times.

"Not to distract you or anything" Edward said softly "But what's your favorite book?"

"Its okay" I paused thinking what was my favorite book, EVERYTHING was the first thing that came to my mind "I don't have an answer for you honestly I love reading everything so I would never be able to choose a favorite. But I have favorite authors like Sarah Dessen, Colassanti, P.C. Cast, Stephenie Meyer and so much other authors that you would probably get bored of listening to me"

"Stephenie Meyer?" he raised his eyebrow "She's the one who wrote the vampire books right?"

"Yes how did you know about that...Don't tell me you're a fan"

He chuckled "No I've never read them but Alice is obsessed with them, she forced Jasper to go to the midnight viewing even though he had to leave at 4 am for a job that morning"

"Wow" I replied. "Does she have the books with them because I seriously have a lot of free time in my hands?"

He shrugged "That's something you'll have to ask her"

"Hmmm……" I picked up a book and read the inside cover it seemed pretty good "Edward again I need a job badly"

"Why?"

"To pay for things Edward like this for example….." I said holding up the book "Can I please get a job you can choose the place"

"Bella you can't, I can't watch your every movement I would look like a creep"

I laughed that was true but I really wanted a job "Then work with me"

"No thanks" he mumbled taking the book from my hand "Let's go it's almost dinner time"

"What are you doing?" I asked as I followed him then I saw he was approaching the register "No Edward you can't just buy this for me."

"Yes I can Bella and there's nothing you can do to stop me" he turned to the man in the register "I want to buy this please"

"Sure….." the man smiled at me "Oh sweetie you should let your boyfriend buy you things once in awhile"

"We're not dating" said Edward in a serious tone.

"Oh sorry" said the man embarrassed.

"Its fine sir it's just that it's kind of weird since Edward is my cousin" I said to the man.

"Oh" the man's eyes opened wider then he laughed "Now I'm really sorry"

"Don't worry about it" I told him. Edward paid quickly and thanked the man before we left. "Thanks Edward for buying me the book" I told him sincerely.

"No problem" he said distantly. Something was wrong—again. It reminded me of the day after Edward had given me his I Pod he started acting weird. Had I done something wrong? I never did ask him what was wrong with him that morning because by that night he went back to his normal self. Maybe he was just thinking about something and I was being paranoid. We got into his car and were driving silently but this silence was uncomfortable.

"Did I do something wrong?" I finally blurted out. I didn't want him to be mad at me; I couldn't let him be mad at me he was the only thing keeping me sane right now. I know that sounded very pathetic but it was true.

"No you did nothing wrong" he said quickly glancing at me

"Then why are you acting so distant"

"You notice everything don't you" he murmured quietly.

"I think the dumbest person could notice how you're acting"

"Sorry" he gave me a tiny smile but I didn't buy it "I'm just thinking Bella ignore me when I act like this I'll eventually go back to being me"

"Sure if you say so" then I turned to face the window. I couldn't wait to get to the bedroom so I could start on reading the book. It seemed pretty good it was called along for the Ride by Sarah Dessen, it was her new book and I was excited to read it. I loved reading her books, the way she wrote was so real and all of her stories were beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. (I know I haven't put this up but I seriously forgot. I'll try my best to remember from now on) **

**Thanks to those who added my story to their alerts. **

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Edward parked in the garage as usual. We went inside the house in silence. I decided not to question him anymore and just wait, wait for him to be his normal self again. I didn't know if it was because he was bi-polar that he acted all hot and cold or what?

"Alice" I called in as I entered the side door.

"Over here" she yelled from the kitchen. I walked in and the table was already set and she was pulling something out of the oven "I made lasagna" she announced proudly.

"Yummy" I said with a smile. I loved Italian food.

"Is it safe?" asked Edward cautiously.

Alice gave him a dirty look "I used a cookbook I think it came out good, I tried a small piece it didn't taste bad I tried really really hard"

"I'm sure it's eatable" I said with a small uneasy smile. Hopefully it is edible because I am starving. "Where is Rosalie?" I know I was acknowledging her but not because I had forgiven her, I would never be able too at least not in the next decade or so. It's just that I wanted to steer clear from her she was probably still complaining about East Brook High School. God she freaks about the wrong things.

"She's in her room she's very ticked off" replied Alice shaking her head "I thought she wouldn't stop bickering but I hadn't heard any sound for the past half hour or so, so she must've calmed down"

"Thank God" said Edward as he walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Looks like you two had a good time" Alice says as she points at my two bags. She smiles at me and I know that she is happy that I am finally in a better mood.

"Yes I got some candy, lots of it" I said smiling "And Edward bought me this book"

"That was very nice of him" said Alice with a sly smile "I didn't know he had that in him"

Edward gave her a dirty look and put his hands up covering his face. I smiled at them. Even though they said they weren't that close I could tell that they cared about each other.

"Well I'm going upstairs I'll be back in like 5 minutes" I told them.

"Okay call Rosalie down so we can have dinner"

"Okay" I said as I ran up the stairs. I put my two bags on my bed and put my hair up into a ponytail then walked over to Rosalie's room. I knocked on her door

"Come in" she replied. I went inside of her room and she was lying on her bed watching re-runs of Tough Love 2. She looked so bored and annoyed.

"Dinner is ready" I told her. She turned off the TV and sighed loudly getting off her bed. I turned around and we both went downstairs and sat down on the table where the food was already placed. "This is really good Alice" I told her as I took the first bite while everyone just watched my reaction.

"Thanks…I couldn't have done out without that cookbook I bought" said Alice "I think Edward should cook for us tomorrow. Jasper says he's an amazing cook"

Edward gave her an annoyed look "I'm not that good Alice but I'll cook tomorrow"

"I'll help if you want" offered Rose with an innocent smile.

"Um sure if you want too" said Edward. I bit my lip for some reason I didn't like what Rose was planning she looked too innocent which only meant she was going to seduce Edward. I hoped he didn't fall for her stupid games….

When we finished eating dinner I helped Alice pick up the plates while Edward went to make a phone call and Rosalie rushed upstairs to do God knows what. When I saw a white Styrofoam box in the garbage can I couldn't help but smile and glance at Alicce

"Um Alice what is that doing there?"

"What?" Alice asked innocently. She came up to me and then laughed "Oh that. Right….well you see I….okay I tried making the lasagna really I did but the meat got burnt and you guys were about to come home so I ordered it instead. But wasn't it delicious?"

I laughed "Wow Alice if you want I can give you some cooking lessons"

"Really? That would be wonderful because I think that's the reason why Jasper won't ask me to marry him already"

"You guys are that serious about each other?"

"Jasper takes everything seriously so if I'm part of his life, he must care about me. That's Edwards's best friend"

"Oh I didn't know that" I replied.

"That's because you only talk to Edward" she said "But don't worry I understand you guys have a strange bond, he's heartbroken and lost and so are you and I totally understand that but if you ever need to talk to a girl, I'm here."

"Thanks Alice I might take you up on that one of these days" I told her.

"Great"

That night after I took a shower and changed into my pajamas I went downstairs to grab some juice when I saw Edward and Rose watching television together. I frowned when I saw that Rosalie had her head on his shoulder….Why am I feeling this way? Edward is being paid to protect me……and he can be with whoever he wants. Oh, God I'm starting to like Edward, this isn't good at all.

I quietly passed through the living room and into the kitchen hoping that Edward or Rose won't acknowledge me. I grabbed a glass of orange juice and took a deep breathe as I passed through when Edward called my name

"Bella" he called.

"Yeah" I walked into the living room and there was Rose smiling

"Do you want to watch TV with us? We're watching Poseidon." Said Edward

"No thanks. I'm tired I rather go upstairs and read the book you got me anyways"

"You got her a book?" asked Rose pulling herself from Edward. I couldn't help but smile and feel somewhat better that he had gotten me something and not her. _Oh, this was not good! _"What are you going to get me Eddie" she whined.

"Don't call me Eddie, I hate that name." he growled.

"Oh I'm sorry handsome" said Rose putting her head back on his shoulder and looking at me "Well shouldn't you get going, your book is waiting"

"Yeah" I said. I looked at Edward and then I smiled, he mouthed 'HELP' it made me feel better that he didn't like Rose company.

The following morning I woke up at 5 am and I quickly put on some sweat pants and a hoodie and ran as quickly and quietly as possible to Edward's room. But there was nobody so I went to the garage and I heard Edward's velvety voice, he was on the phone with someone.

"I know…I miss Washington...and I miss you too Tanya….I should go the girl I'm taking care of will be here any second…..I'll talk to you soon okay….Bye Tanya, take care."

He still talked to his girlfriend—he still loved her. Maybe they were going to get back together…..I bit my lip and closed my eyes. Why did it hurt so much to think of him being with another girl?

"Bella" he said quietly. He must've felt me coming and hung up. I walked into the garage with a small smile on my face "Is there something wrong?" he asked immediately coming up to me. I nodded "Bella, you look sad"

"I do?" I asked. I forced myself to smile bigger "I'm fine maybe I'm just really tired that's all"

"Do you want to go back to bed?"

"No" I said shaking my head "Let's practice"

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yes"

"Ok…" said Edward cautiously looking me over "if you're sure. Why don't we do simple things today?"

"Whatever you say" I told him.

Three days had passed since I started school nothing interesting had happened but I really did like my new friends. Mike was hilarious and Will was too (except when he's flirting with me) and the girls are really sweet and they seem to actually like me.

When Edward drops us off at school that morning he motions for me to stay in the car while Rosalie gets out of the car and leans through the window to smile and show off her boobs at Edward. I roll my eyes.

"Bye Edward" she says in that sweet tone that I hate so much. He waves at her and she walks away swaying her hips to the side like a complete diva.

"What is it Edward?"

"Just wanted to tell you to be careful"

I smile at him "You've told me that ever since the first day I'm fine Edward, Will isn't that bad when you get to know him."

"So you like him now?"

"I never said that I'm just saying that he's a good friend that's all"

"Hmm"

"I'm going to be late"

"Right….have a good day at school"'

"Yeah, sure…" I get out of the car "Bye!"

I went to my locker where there was a yellow tulip taped onto my locker. I took the tulip and sniffed it loved the smell of flowers it reminded me of my mother's garden in the back and front yard. There were petunias, tulips, and marigolds everywhere even though my mom never watered the garden or anything she was always too busy all she did was plant the seeds and every year like magic they would grow beautifully.

"I see you like the flower" said Will smiling at me like always.

I forced a smile as I remembered the last time I had gotten a flower back at home "its beautiful thank you" I told him sincerely.

"Anything for you"

I put the flower carefully on top of a book and looked at him "Will I have to be honest here I don't like you that way…..we can only be friends"

"I understand but feelings can always change"

"Mine aren't going too"

"We'll see about that"

"Will" I said "I'm not interested or will be in the future so please stop"

"But…"

"I think you heard her" said a rough voice. I looked up and almost gasped it was this muscular tall guy, he looked huge for some reason he reminded me of a bear, he almost looked kind of scary.

"And who the hell are you?" said Will looking at him defiantly but I saw that he had gulped when he first laid eyes on the big guy over here.

"Well I'm new and you're kind of blocking my locker so move" said the big guy

Will rolled his eyes "I'll talk to you later Bella when there's no one interrupting us" he winked at me and left to his classroom.

"Chicken" the big guy mumbled and turned to me flashing me a huge smile "I'm Emmett"

"Bella" he held his huge hand out and I slowly reached for his and shook it "Thanks for saving me"

"No problem it's my job to protect damsels in distress" he said with a huge grin.

"Oh really?" I found myself smiling as I talked to him. He looked so scary but he really wasn't, he was like a teddy bear.

"Yes it's my hobby I just go around looking for girls who need protection from jerks like that dude and then…..I get to beat them up which is the main reason why I do this"

I laughed "Wow that's good to know"

"Yeah" he smiled at me "Well I'll see you around I got to get to class"

"Right bye"

He nodded and walked away. Then I realized something he didn't even open his locker or anything. I smiled as I walked to class.

I went to lunch and sat down next to Jessica. "Hey"

"Hi Bella" she grabs one of my fries from my tray. "God your sister is such a whore it's like she's trying to do anything to get people's attention."

"What did she do now?"

"She was totally flirting with this new guy….I feel so bad for him. He has no idea what he's getting himself into by being with her."

"Are you talking about this really cute tall guy?"

"Yeah….is there any other new person?"

"Stupid question" I tell her. "I talked to him this morning he has a locker next to me he seemed like a nice guy."

"Then you should warn him"

I shrug my shoulders "I don't know, we'll see."

"It's just that you hate your sister so I thought you would help him out and all, get back at her for everything she did to you…"

"I prefer not to talk to her at all that includes getting revenge"

"Revenge can be fun"

"Not for me' I reply. "It's not me at all I just want to ignore her completely"

"Okay…well if you ever change your mind I can certainly help you get back at her."

"I understand that she flirted with Danny but you really don't like her"

"Well between us girls, I just….she's too pretty and I just, I like being the most popular girl and at least I'm not like her, you know, the mean popular girl, I'm just me. I hate girls like her…"

"Okay I get that" I smile at her "I hate girls like that too Jess."

**Rosalie's POV**

I arrive at school with a pair of low rise jeans and this sexy red top on that would make any guy stare, so what first day of school was horrible. The second and third one I had never felt like such a loser, I felt like I was invisible. But the fourth day WAS going to be BETTER. I was the most popular and beautiful girl in Laguna Beach and I was definitely going to be it here too I mean this was Maine for God sakes nothing special about here, they would be stupid to shun me away. I arrived at my first block English when I saw that someone was already sitting in my seat. Some guy who I hadn't seen before, he looked delicious I thought to myself smiling.

"Excuse me" I said in a sweet voice. He gave me the look glancing quickly from my head to my toes before taking off his headphones

"Yeah"

"You're sitting on my seat"

"Oh I didn't know we had assigned seats"

"We don't but this is my seat so could you please move" I told him as politely as possible. I know that I was kind of being a bitch but this was my seat. I liked this seat. It was far enough back that the teacher couldn't see what you were doing but away from the freaks who sat in the back. It was perfect and mine.

"No" he simply replied. I arched my eyebrow and stared him down, he did the same "The bell is going to ring soon you should find a seat I hear Mrs. Warner marks you late if you're not sitting by the time the bell rings" he told me with a stupid grin on his face.

I gave him a dirty look and went to the back of the classroom where there was the only empty seat near some guy who smelled horrible. This guy was going to pay, how dare he treat me like that? The bell rung and Mrs. Warner walked in as always dressed in the ugliest clothes with her frizzy hair into a bun just like yesterday. God that woman needed help. How could she be married she looks so ugly? I bet he's cheating on her.

"We have another new student his name is Emmett McCarty" _So that's the idiot's name_ "He just moved here from Miami, Florida I hope that all of you welcome him with open arms"

The class started and I doze off never been much of a literature fan especially when the stories were in Old English. I never understood it—why did it take so long to explain one simple thing? Or why did they use such big words?

Finally the bell rung and I left quickly out of that classroom to Ceramics. I liked Ceramics it was fun and an easy A class we were allowed to talk, listen to our I Pods, even text as long as we were working on our project. Right now, I was making a vase yesterday I had sketched this vase with pink, yellow, and white tulips surrounding it and a baby blue background. I got a big chunk of the white clay and began kneading it taking off the air bubbles when I saw that idiot come into my classroom. You've got to be kidding me and worst of all he was going to have sit across from me it was the only space available.

"I'm Ms. Egan" said the teacher smiling at him it was obvious she thought he was very good looking which he was; he was my type of guy actually now that I got a better look at him. Muscular with a good looking face…..she led him to my table "This is Rosalie maybe you both can help each other out since you're both new" she looked at me and I forced a smile "this is Emmett" she told me.

"We've actually met already" said Emmett smiling at Ms. Egan "She was in my last class"

"Oh then that's wonderful here's the syllabus for the class" she said handing him a packet "You'll be starting on Project Four today its quite simple and if you need help with anything you can ask Rosalie or myself"

"Okay thanks Ms. Egan" he said as he sat down on the chair. She smiled at him one more time before she went to other side of the classroom to help someone. "What's your last name?"

"Excuse me?" I asked him. How dare he speak to me after what he did to me? Jerk face.

"What's your last name?" He said slowly enunciating like if I was some kind of retard. I grabbed a piece of clay and squished it hardly imagining it was his face

"I heard what you said idiot" I said coldly "Why the hell do you want to know my last name? What are you going to stalk me?"

"Curiosity" he replied with a stupid smile.

"Well it's none of your damn business" I told him the girl who sat in the table adjacent to me gave me a look like if I was an idiot for talking to him like that.

"Ohh icy" said the annoying freakishly huge but hot guy. He was so enjoying this, I could just tell by that stupid amused face of his. Ugh.

"Don't you have anyone else to bother?" I snapped.

"Not at the moment" he said quickly. There was silence for like a minute and just when I was getting into the groove of the silence he opens his big mouth "You're new aren't you?"

"If I answer your question will you leave me the hell alone" he nodded "Yeah I'm new okay? Didn't you hear Miss Egan or are you too stupid to remember that far"

"Ouch" Then his smile reappeared a few seconds later "Well I'm sorry"

I actually smiled he was weird "Why?"

"Because I'm new too and it sucks especially for me I loved Miami but my dad finally got his dream job for working as a researcher for science or something in some laboratory about an hour from here"

"Why are you telling me this? Am I supposed to care or something?" I asked him. Dude, that's way too much information.

"Why so mean? Did you break a nail?"

I narrowed my eyes at him "Because you took my seat and you're annoying me"

"Sorry miss grudge woman" he said putting his hands up in the air "Didn't your parents teach you how to forgive?"

"My parents are dead" I hissed at them.

"Oh" he bit his lip "Sorry I didn't…..I'm sorry"

"Whatever"

"Can't we start over…..friends?"

"No thanks"

"Oh come on we're the new kids we should stick together"

It's not like I had any friends most girls were too intimidated by my beauty to talk to me or hated me for flirting with Danny so I guess I might as well be nice with him. I'm sure I can use him later on maybe for sex or something.

"Fine we can be friends" I told him as I begin rolling a piece of clay "But don't you dare take my seat tomorrow if I have to sit next to that smelly guy again I'll kill him and you."

He laughed, he had a booming laugh that was heard everywhere because most people in our class turned to look at him. "That's not fair that I have to stand him…..how about if I come to class extra early and save you a seat far away from the smelly kid"

"Really you would do that for me?" I asked him with a smirk.

"Yes" he said gazing at me intensely.

This guy probably wants something no one is nice to me unless he wants to sleep with me or something. Oh well he is pretty good looking and I do need some form of entertainment.

As usual during lunch I quickly go into the line grab a burger and some fries and get the hell out of the cafeteria. I walk to this classroom that's always empty during this period and sit down near the back. I take out a box of cigarettes from my purse. I had stolen them from the grocery stole when Alice and I went grocery shopping.

I took one out, lit it, and opened the window as far as it could go. God I never imagined myself being this person. I never felt so alone in my life.

I finished my sandwich quickly and just stared off into nowhere. Life sucked. I wished I was the one who had been shot instead of Lauren so that she could deal with all this crap and not me. I need people. I need fun. Not this lonely emo shit I'm pulling. This is pathetic and worse I can't even do anything about it.

_**Please Review. I really do appreciate the alerts but I would really like to get some reviews, they make anyone happy : )**_


End file.
